Taylor Grey
by Heavyreader
Summary: "We hadn't been trying for a child when I became pregnant with Katelyn Mia Grey. I didn't even get a chance to hold her before she was taken away." Ana and Christian had a baby two years after Phoebe that they believed died shortly after it was born. As always secrets don't remain secrets forever and things aren't always what they appear. I own nothing but the OCs.
1. I am Taylor

**Taylor**

"Mr. Thompson asked us to summarize our life in to one word and the word I have chosen is perfect" I say with confidence being met with giggles from my friends in the back. I love my private school I really do, but its curriculum leaves a lot to be desired in the way of electives hence the reason I am forced to stand in front of people I have known since pre-school and give a speech that I forgot to write.

"I say perfect because I was blessed to be born in not only America, but my family. I am very fortunate to have been born to the most loving and devoted parents on this side of the Mississippi if not all of America. My daddy as you all know is a Calvin King the founder and owner of King Records and my mom is a song writer. I am the youngest of four kids and unfortunately the only girl."

"Your point Miss King?" Mr. Thompson asks using his exasperated voice, which I truly believe he reserves solely for me.

"I am getting there I promise" I answer. "Right now across the ocean there if another girl my age who is suffering from hunger, being forced into marriage or being deprived an education. (When in doubt go with the global gender equality.) So even though my hair dryer broke yesterday, my phone won't hold a charge past a day, and I have failed my driver's test for the third time, my life is perfect. Thank you."

I curtsey as my classmates' claps and cheers, none louder than my boyfriend Graham. He kisses my temple as I take my seat between him and his best friend Anthony. My best friend Kara sat behind me laughing.

"As… colorful of a performance as ever Miss King" Mr. Thompson said shaking his head. "Class dismissed. Miss King a word." I rolled my eyes as I gather my things walking to the front of class. Out of the corner of my eye I see Graham waiting for me next to the door.

Graham is amazing, we have been dating since the fourth grade and it has been incredible. We have been in the same school since Pre-K and friends since our mothers met in mommy and me class. I am so happy that we are finishing our sophomore year. This summer is set up to be completely insane. First is my families legendary Fourth of July bash followed by my long awaited sixteenth birthday! It will be the party of the year by far; mom has hired the sickest DJ and the absolute best party-planner. Just five more weeks of school, five more agonizingly slow weeks.

"Your report was ridiculously short, Miss King" Mr. Thompson peers over his glasses at me. His comb over does absolutely nothing to hide the fact that he is balding and his white button down reveals the bucket of sweat that seems to cover his body everyday all day. My looks are usually like black Amex, I never get denied EVER, with my waist length auburn hair which is naturally curly and unruly and my eyes that are naturally two different colors (one sky blue while the other is a stormy gray) I know I am attractive. Add in my private school uniform with its plaid skirt (always rolled a few inches higher than regulation) and you have every straight man's kryptonite… except for Mr. Thompson. I can usually Miss America my way with any of our teachers, but Mr. Thompson is difficult for no reason.

"It was sweet and to the point" I say as innocently bleeding as much of my accent into my words as I can. I can tell by his glare that it is not working. "Look I could have stood up there and listed all the trips my family takes to prove how adventurous my life is like Carly, but that's bragging and my mother taught me better than that."

"What am I supposed to do with you?" he says in exasperation.

"Hopefully pass me so I won't have to take your class next semester" I say hopefully. "Mr. Thompson I cannot fail this class. My daddy will kill. The tuition her is too high for him to be paying for me to fail out of school, his words not mine. Look I hate public speaking just as much as you hate hearing me speak, but it is a requirement and there is nothing we can do about it, trust me I tried, but that doesn't mean we have to drag this out into a second semester."

"I will give you a C if and only if your final oral report is at least three minutes" he bargains sighing in defeat.

"If you make that a 'B' I will make it four minutes and I won't even use the words like, umm or my daddy."

"Five and you have a deal" he says holding out his hand and as much as it pains me I shake it. I make a quick exit before he can change his mind.

"So what's the verdict?" Graham asks as he pushes off the wall. I swear he is the most attractive guy in the world. He has the most beautiful hazel eyes, thick brown hair and perfect teeth. I am literally mesmerized by his smile. His daily football training and post junior high growth spurt has him at 6' 4" and 232 lbs. Yeah, my baby is BIG. People are always looking at us because we are complete opposites. Standing at 5' 4" sans heals and weighing in at 112 on a good day we are like night and day. Add in the fact that he is black and we live in the small town of Asheboro North Carolina and we tend to be the odd couple out, but that just makes us love each other harder.

"So I need you to help me with my final oral presentation" I say smiling with all of my teeth. "Baby, please. I have to pass this class. If I fail daddy will make me go to summer school and cancel my party then we can kiss our summer goodbye. Let's not forget the thing we promised we'd do after my party…"

"Sold, sold, and sold" he interrupts me before claiming my lips in a sloppy kiss causing me to giggle. We made a pact when we were ten that we would wait until both of us were sixteen before losing our virginities to each other; his birthday was three months ago and he has been patiently waiting mine. Secretly I have not been as patient, all my friends have taken the leap and they say how much closer it has brought them to their boyfriends and I can't wait to embark on this journey with the love of my life. Just as Grahams hand wanders down my back and over my ass we are interrupted.

"Okay you too break it up" Anthony snickers. "I am driving us off campus for lunch."

"Oh I want sushi" I say trying to pry Grahams' hands off my ass. "Baby stop I am hungry."

"You are always hungry" Kara laughs. "I don't know where you put it."

"It's all right here" Graham laughs as he smacks my ass before squeezing it harder.

"Stop you're going to wrinkle my uniform skirt" I whine half-heartedly as we make our way out of the school building.

Like I said my life is perfect.

 **Ana**

Sitting at my desk I can't help, but glance at the latest picture of Teddy and Phoebe. They have grown up so fast I feel like I blinked and my baby boy was off to college and now it is time for my baby girl to leave the nest. Teddy is the spitting image of his father personality and all, it is scary actually. I use to hold him for hours when he was first born just to see if I could find a piece of myself on his face besides my eyes. I remember glaring at Christian every time he held him for the first few weeks because I felt left out. But all of that was fixed when we had Phoebe. She looked just like me sans eye color, but even how expressive her gray eyes were was from me. I danced with so much joy the day she was born.

I rail in the happy tears just in time to have them replaced by tears of sadness. Just behind the pictures of my children is the only picture of their little sister. A 3D ultra sound taken during my third trimester is the last picture taken of her before she died. We hadn't been trying for a child when I became pregnant with Katelyn Mia Grey. I didn't even get a chance to hold her before she was taken away. She was born with a lung condition that caused her to be rushed immediately to the NICU after her birth. Christian held me as we waited for word on her condition and he cried with me when they told us she didn't make it. I couldn't even bare to look at her. I begged Christian to check on her, hold her and make sure she knew she was loved. We cried together for days.

It was most difficult having to tell the kids than anyone else. Phoebe was so excited to getting a sister, but she was only two and didn't comprehend why the plans had changed she just knew that they did and that made her sad. Teddy on the other hand helped decorate the nursery and pick out the name, he was wholeheartedly invested in _his_ baby as he called it and was heartbroken when we told him she was called to heaven to watch over him. We had her cremated and her ashes buried under a tree in the backyard. Three more months until the anniversary of her death, every year we go to that tree and leave flowers.

"Ana, Christian is outside waiting for you" Hannah's voice comes through my speaker.

"Okay, I am getting ready to head out" I wipe the last of the stray tears, gather my belongings and head out to meet my husband.


	2. Turbulence

**Taylor**

We wound up at Sushi 101 a few miles from campus. Anthony grumbled, but Kara and I got our way eventually.

"I can't believe you get a birthday party and a trip to Paris" Kara gripes.

"The Paris trip is for my gotcha day" I explain. "If you were adopted like I, you too could be this awesome."

"What happened to your real parents?" Anthony asks. I feel Grahams' leg fly out to kick his under the table. I rub his arm in an attempt to calm him down. Once he makes eye contact I see the anger in his eyes; I slowly run my fingers over his fresh Caesar haircut scratching gently until I see most of the anger dissipate.

"It's okay, baby" I turn back to Anthony. "My _biological_ parents died in a car accident. I was in the car, but all I got to show is a scar from a surgery to repair a collapsed lung, chronic lung infections and asthma."

"And there was no one in that family to take care of you?" Anthony asked rubbing his shin.

"Her parents were only children and her grandparents were either dead or in nursing homes" Graham said through gritted teeth. "Let's drop this."

"Baby, it is okay" I try to placate. I pull his head down to my height pressing our foreheads together.

"No its not" he whispers back. He has always been protective and empathetic of my past. His biggest concern is the pain it brings me to talk about them. I used to be ashamed of being adopted until my family and Graham helped me understand that being adopted just meant they chose to love me unlike my brothers who they were forced to love.

"Let's switch to a better subject like this weekend's college trips" Kara says too enthusiastically, you can always count on her for a good distraction.

"Graham's going to spend Friday, Saturday and most of Sunday at Boston University" Anthony grumbled. "And I am off to the sun and surf of Florida on my own for three days."

"Hey if your girl was considering MIT you'd follow her up north too" Graham says kissing my temple. We are taking a half day Friday so Graham, Kara and I can fly out to Massachusetts. I tried to convince my dad that we should all stay in a hotel next to our campuses, but he said it would be an artic day in hell before he paid for Graham and my 'copulation accommodations'. So we are stuck staying on our respective campuses miles apart from each other. "Besides I would never let her go that far with only Kara as her back up."

"HEY" Kara said indignantly. "I will have you know that I will be staying less than two miles away and I intend on staying fully sober on my Harvard visit."

"Yeah like you were for our Duke visit" I snort remembering how we both got tore up. It is a blessing our parents didn't find out about our drunken escapades.

"I have no intention of going to Duke I didn't care what they thought about me" she says flippantly. "I have to get into Harvard or my parents will literally disown me."

"I know the feeling" I say with a sigh. I look up from my sashimi to see everyone at the table looking at me. "What?"

"Your parents adore you" Kara laughs. "You could kill everyone in the school and they would still call you their perfect princess." I laugh knowing she is right.

"They tried really hard to have a girl and when they adopted her it was like their dreams came true" Graham justified. It is scary how close he is to my family. "Tommy said her mom was so happy when they got her she wouldn't even let her dad hold her."

"Which one is Tommy?" Anthony asks with a mouth full of fried rice having refused to eat anything raw.

"He's the one in law school, Timothy works with my daddy and Tobias travels with his band" I clarify for what feels like the thousandth time. "You have been here for almost a year now I am going to need you to do better."

"You have a big family man" Anthony says by way of explanation. "I am an only child it is hard enough remembering the name of Grahams' two brothers and I see them almost every day, I still haven't met your brothers."

"Trust me you don't want to" Kara said completely serious. "They are mean to anyone with a penis. Graham got grandfathered in from childhood, but you they will destroy."

"We have to get back y'all" I say changing the subject and getting the waitresses attention.

"And how will we be splitting the checks?" she asked nicely.

"I got this one y'all" Kara says handing over her credit card. "My mom just went shopping my dad is going to be so caught up in her bill he won't even notice ours."

"Mom, are you home?" I yell kicking off my heals. I put my iPad on the foyer in-table "Daddy, are you here?" I got nothing in return.

"I have taken off my shoes and left them in front of the door... I am walking away from them." I am stopped short when I turn into the formal dining room and come face to face with our housekeeper.

"Oh hi Abby."

She stares unamusingly at me.

"I didn't really leave my shoes in front of the door, just beside the door" I say innocently. She slow blinks at me. "I will get them later" still nothing. "Okay fine I will move my shoes, but their better be some goodies waiting for me in the kitchen."

I make my way back to the foyer and grab my shoes on the way to the stairs. Abby has been with the family since my parents bought the house. She is some type of European, can terrify you without saying a single word which comes in handy since speaks incredibly broken English even after spending over twenty-four years in the states. I throw my shoes into my closet as I begin removing my uniform and slip into a tank top leaving on my spats.

"Tay when did you get home?" my mom asks as I am going down the stairs. She stood in foyer arms full of flowers looking like the fairy princess I always imagined her to be.

Her pin straight waist length dark brown hair and loving green eyes always draws people in whether out of attraction or simply wanting a hug, she has the power to make people flock to her. She was born and raised in Willacoochee Georgia and embodied everything a southern lady should be. I just hope to turn into half of the woman she is.

"I got home like five minutes ago" I say hugging her and continuing to the kitchen. "Where's my treat woman?" I growl jokingly at Abby.

Abby blank stares at me for a second before nodding towards the cookie jar. Inside were white chip macadamia nut cookies, my favorite.

"You are the best Abby" I screech taking five cookies; Abby tuts at me so I put two back. I sit on the counter as I eat them like I have since as long as I can remember. "What's for dinner?"

"I was thinking we could go out just the three of us" mom says looking too interested in her nails. Abby takes the flowers out of my mom's arms and leaves the kitchen. _Hmm Abby is in on it. This must be big._

"The three of us?" I ask narrowing my eyes.

"Yup, just you, daddy and I" she pops the 'p' in yup furthering my suspicion.

"Why do you look suspicious?" I ask arching my eyebrow. I nearly choke on a cookie as I splutter "Are y'all getting a divorce?"

"NO" mom yells. "Of course we aren't. What's wrong with you? Daddy and I just thought it would be nice to have princess time."

"Last time we had 'princess' time was when daddy ran over my dog" I grumble. My eyes widen as I look around franticly for my new dog Andrew. I sigh deeply when I see him out on the patio asleep. He is a beautiful hypoallergenic non-shedding golden doodle puppy, at nearly a year old he was a late gotcha day present from my brothers after my daddy ran over my teacup Pomerania. "He says it was an accident but I know he hated Chloe from the moment Graham gave him to me as an anniversary gift."

"Can you blame him?" mom asks incredulously. "That dog was mean to everyone except you and she yapped all day until you got home. Let's not forget her fondness for daddy's leather shoes. That dog was of the devil, bless his heart. Anyway tonight is just about us checking in with you before your trip."

"You mean daddy trying to talk me into going to Duke?" I ask reading between the lines. It has been like WWIII in my house ever since I told my parents my top five college choices; MIT, Harvard, University of Massachusetts, Boston College and Boston University. Their list was shorter and way closer to home; Duke…that's it. I think they liked the thirty minute travel time with no traffic.

"You know he doesn't want you being that far from home and honestly neither do I" mom stands between my legs and I get a good look at her. Standing at 5' 11' she tends to demand attention when she walks into a room. She is nearing the tail end of her forty's, but you could never tell besides the settle hints of her age, the laugh lines and slight wrinkles around her eyes I like to believe my brothers caused those. I am going to miss her like crazy when I go to college.

"I know it is going to be hard, but come on mom, I am going to MIT" I basically squeal with joy. "Do you know what that means for my future? When I graduate I can basically write my ticket to any computer company in the world. How many computer analysts do you know that would pass up this opportunity? That's like asking you to shop at the Belk's instead of going to Charlotte."

She physically shudders at the thought. "I know sweetie, but what if something happens? Even with your fathers private jet it will take us at least two hours to get to you." This is one of the side effects of growing up the sick kid, in your parent's eyes you will forever be weak no matter how hard you try. They will always remember the late night hospital visits, the hours of worry and the close calls.

"I will not be alone, Graham and Kara will live close by and let's not forget that Tommy will be less than three miles away in law school for my first two years maybe more if there is a cute girl in his class" I rush to ease her worries. When she bites her lip I know I have her on the ropes so I go in for the kill. "Mommy you taught me how to strive for the best and to never settle for less, well MIT is the best for computer programing and computer science. Please I want this more than I have ever wanted anything ever, but I can't do it if you don't support me."

"Taylor I support you, never think that I don't, but you are my last, my only girl and seriously my favorite" she whispers that last part. I see the tears in her eyes and I cannot hold my own back. "What am I going to do without you? Who will go shopping with me and hide my extravagant purchases from your father? What about our weekly mani-pedi's? Who will hold my hand as I get my eyebrows done? You are my best friend kid."

"Oh so the truth comes out" my dad says from the door way. "And here after twenty-six years of marriage and four kids I thought I was your best friend."

"If you go over six-hundred miles away to college I will be forced to take your father with me and you know how impatient he gets" I couldn't help, but laugh. My dad grabbed his chest feigning injury.

"I thought we were going to wait until dinner to talk to her" daddy enquired as he takes off his suit jacket. I had to admit he was a catch, many say he looks like an older Chris Hemsworth and they are not lying. His dirty blond hair, blue eyes and big build has him coming in a close second to Thor, but to me my dad is superman. He has been my everything since my very first gotcha day and has remained my number one man through all these years, fighting Graham tooth and nail for the spot.

"You know I can't hold water" mom says as way of an excuse. She wiped her eyes and got a paper towel to wipe my face. "Besides she already knew something was up."

"So does this mean yay or nay to the dinner?" I ask hoping off the counter to give my dad a hug. "Now that mom and I have discussed my decision I don't see why we can't have a very pleasant meal."

"Well next it's my turn" dad says squeezing me tightly. "Plus we still have two years to change your mind and I can be way more persuasive. Go get dressed and then we can go out for some steak."

"What's wrong with what I have on?" I ask innocently already knowing the answer.

"It's twenty inches too short and way too tight" my dad growls as I laugh. "Don't play with me girl go change."

I laugh as I make my way to my room. I can hear my dad grumble something about 'smacking puberty in the face' as I hit the foyer _._

~Friday~

"Baby you have to loosen your grip" Graham complains as I dig my fingers into his arm.

"I hate flying" I whimper as we hit another patch of turbulence.

"I know baby, I know" he pries my hand off his arm and laces our fingers together.

"Hey, if we have to die in a plane crash at least we get to go in your dad's jet" Kara says around a handful of peanuts.

"Not helping" Graham grits out followed by another bout of turbulence. "Tay listen to me we are going to be fine." His accent always gets thicker the more anxious he is and now it's like molasses. This only makes me cry harder.

"Alright now cut it out" he yells causing me to sob. "Baby I am sorry, I am sorry I thought if I sounded like your dad it would make you feel better. Don't cry please Tay, you are breaking my heart baby." He continues to wipe my tears away as I squeeze the life out of his hand. "I love you, you are safe, _we_ are safe, baby, and I got you" he whispers continuously in my ear.

"We will be landing in the next fifteen minutes please buckle in" comes over the speakers.

"Oh thank God baby" I sigh in relief tightening my seat belt, I never took it off. "We are going to have to drive back."

"That would take like thirteen hours" Kara says incredulously as if I cared. "Come on it will all be worth it when you get to campus."

It better be.


	3. Meet Teddy Grey

Lyn79: Thank you for your reviews they truly brighten up my first time experience and I truly appreciate them!

Ones: Sorry you feel that way; please feel free to stop reading at any time.

Note: I do not live in Boston or know the area outside of the tourist traps so take my directions with a handful of salt (not just a grain because that's how wrong they can be).

 **Taylor**

It was nearly three when we finally gathered our luggage and I was starving. Graham and I follow Kara through the airport hand and hand. We knew that it would be chillier in Boston than it is in Asheboro so we settled on long sleeve polo shirts in our respective school colors with matching Levi's and Air force one's; we look really cute and cheesy if I do say so myself. We didn't need to be at our respective campuses until seven so I arranged for my brother Tommy to pick us up and take us to a late lunch.

"Isn't that him over there?" Graham asks carrying all the bags; he is such a gentleman I swear he was raised right. Now granted for someone who bench presses two-hundred plus pounds our bags were nothing, but it's the gesture. It is always his gestures he can be so thoughtful and sweet. Now don't get me wrong he is not a push over by any means. Southern gentleman? Yes. Push over? No.

"Yeah that's him" Kara says leading us in his direction and snapping my thoughts out of the dark place it was headed.

I look over and see my oldest brother standing in all his glory looking like a younger version of our daddy in his jeans and plain black t-shirt. He pushed off of his Range Rover as we approached opening his arms for a hug I was too eager to accept, dropping my purse I fling myself into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Hey princess" he laughs in my ear. "Whoa, getting kind of heavy there."

"Hey" I say hitting his arm as my feet touches the ground. "I am not, you have gotten weak in your old age. But Tommy let me tell you that flight was of the devil; I thought I was going to die."

"You say that every time you have to fly" he jokes rustling my hair. "Tell me Graham, did she cry?"

"Like a baby" Kara answers giving him a side hug.

"It was really bad Tom" I grumble fixing my hair. Graham gives my brother a firm handshake followed by a man hug after loading the car. We load into Tommy's Range Rover; Kara in the front with Tommy and Graham and I in the back. He locks his arm around me pressing half of his front into half of my back and melt into him immediately.

"Uhn uhn none of that" Tommy yells reaching back to swat us apart. "Timothy told me how touch feely y'all are at home; there will be absolutely none of that while y'all are in my town."

"Tommy stop" I giggle swatting him back. "Put both hands on the wheel idiot."

"I like you Graham I really do, but I will kill you if you don't take your hands of my little sister" Tommy says peering back at us through the rearview mirror.

"Tommy, you have been saying that since I was eight" Graham laughs not moving his arm.

"I have meant it since you went from friend to boyfriend" Tommy says as we come to a stop. "Alright kiddies out of the car this is where we are eating."

"Chuck-E-Cheese?" Kara says incredulously. "Is this some type of joke?"

It was. Across the street was a restaurant called Neptune Oysters, a place I know my brother frequents because he has raved about it since he first toured the law school, he goes on and on about how amazing their Lobster rolls are. I had it on my last visit here it was everything he said and then some. We spent the better part of two hours there before we left for ice cream at Lizzy's ice cream shop. Upon Kara's insistence we ate the ice cream as we explored Harvard's campus.

"It's just so historical and majestic" Kara exclaimed for what had to be the hundredth time.

"I know I go here" Tommy teases. "It's going to be real nice having you up here where I can keep my eye on you." Tommy says throwing his arm around me effectively dragging me out from under Graham. I hold on to Graham's hand. "You too little K."

"I hope you will keep a lot more than your eyes on me" Kara said winking at him over her shoulder. That girl is a mess; she has been flirting with him ever since she found out where babies really come from. She swears she is in love with him, but I think she does it because she knows he hates it. Their seven year age difference bothers him more than her.

"Stop playing little girl" Tommy growls tapping the back of her head.

"Give it two years; I'll be eighteen and attending the same school as you" Kara says while walking backwards. "Then you will be falling all over yourself to get with me." I hear Tommy gulp as Kara turns around switching her hips. She chose to wear a barely knee length crimson long sleeve sundress complete with her six inch white heels. She swears they make her legs a mile long and I cannot disagree because although we are the same height usually, she is currently towering over me. Her strawberry blonde hair is in a tight French braid down her back and her dress makes her blue eyes look my purple and mysterious; in other words my girl looks good.

"Alright let's get you guys to your dorms" Tommy says tossing his half eaten ice cream into a nearby trash bin.

"I am not done with my ice cream" I exclaim as he grabs mine and Graham's also throwing them away.

"I will buy you more next time" He assures speed walking back to the car. He grabs Kara's bag and begins rolling it towards Greenough hall.

"Tommy it is barely six, come on lets hangout a little more" Kara whines running to keep up with his long stride.

"If you're not early then you're late" Tommy says with fake enthusiasm. "Here we go have a great visit. I will see you Sunday afternoon." He awkwardly pats her head avoiding the hug she tried to give him. Graham gave her a side hug and nod before heading back to Tommy and the car.

"He is just playing hard to get" she whispers in my ear as we hug goodbye. "Text me as soon as you get settled ok? I want to hear all of the nerdy details."

"We haven't spent more than a day apart" I whisper in her ear feeling the sting of tears.

"None of that" she tuts at me. "Save all of your tears for when you have to say bye to Graham. You guys have rarely been apart and when you were I was with you."

"Oh my gosh, that's so true" I say now with actual tears in my eyes. "We nearly stopped going to camp because they were no longer unisex. I have never gone more than twelve hours in the last eleven years of life without seeing him or you. Our families' even vacation together, we spend every holiday together. I am going to die."

"Shhh Shhh" she says grabbing my hands. "I was joking you guys will be fine." I smile convincing no one especially not my best friend since kindergarten. "I promise everything is going to be great. You are going to spend the next forty-eight hours having all of the nerdy and computer fun your little heart can handle." I laugh giving her one last hug before heading back to the boys and the car.

"Can we drop off Graham first?" I ask. Upon seeing Tommy's confused face I explain. "I know he is the furthest out, but this way we get to spend some private time as we drive back together." That is a half truth, I really do want to spend some time with my oldest brother, but at the same time dropping Graham off first gave us five extra minutes together. Those five minutes felt more like two when we pulled up to Claflin Hall.

"I will text you as soon as I get my schedule maybe we can fit in lunch" Graham says pulling his bag out of the boot. "I know that this is going to be hard, but it is just a test run for when we go off to college. We will be fine." I could tell he was trying to convince himself as much as me.

"Yeah" I whisper running my hands up his chest and around his neck. He whined his arms around my waist and I rest my head on his chest. "I will text you my schedule. It will be fine we'll have fun apart. Your brothers have been saying that you needed this for forever. 'Get out from under your girl and grow some balls.' Remember they said that last time when we made them bring me on that camping trip. They thought it was so weird that we couldn't be apart for the weekend. They gave you such a hard time…"

He places his finger over my lips to stop my rambling. "Babe I don't want to talk about my brothers."

"If I don't talk I'll cry."

"I will be less than five miles away if anything happens I will be there" he urges holding my face in his hands. "I can run one mile in seven minutes I will get to you I promise."

"I believe you baby I know you will be here" I say nodding my head. "I want you to have fun, not too much fun, but fun."

"Hey that's my line" he laughs before his face turns serious. "This is a dry weekend remember that. I don't need you drunk and twerking at some frat house."

"You know what type of school MIT is, don't you?" Pulling my head back to cock it to the side. "I will probably be neck deep in binary code before I can even get toe deep in alcohol. Besides you know I only twerk for you."

"Just wanted to remind you" he says nodding his head. If I had to point out one of Grahams few flaws it would have to be his jealousy; he can get very possessive on a good day, but when we have to be apart it becomes slightly scarier (for others of course). He makes it no secret that he will hurt anyone he feels wants more than friendship. "It's not that I don't trust you; I know you would never cheat on me it's everyone else I don't trust. Boys are always thinking about one thing and your one thing belongs to me." I look up giving him my patented 'excuse me' stare. "And vice versa of course" he quickly adds.

"You are darn right vice versa" I growl grabbing his face. "Your virginity is mine and in less than three months I will be taking it."

"Yes ma'am" he smirks back. We kiss like it will be our last only stopping when Tommy honks his horn and points at his watch. I glance at my Rolex only to have Graham grab my arm.

"You are wearing your anniversary present; I would have thought it would have broken" he laughs. Last February signified our sixth anniversary and Graham thought it would be hilarious to pretend he forgot and spent most of the day hiding away with Anthony. I was so hurt and mad that when he did reveal that it was an elaborate joke I threw my flowers, my card, and all of his gifts for me out my second floor bedroom window. It was only after he brought them upstairs with the promise of an upgrade to my promise ring that I allowed him to take me to dinner.

"Of course it works I threw it in to the bushes; I was emotional not crazy" I say pulling up my hair to show him my earrings. My rose gold pink-faced Michael Kors watch with matching earrings was already a part of the gifts that went out of the window, my new two carat infinity halo diamond promise ring has been on my finger ever since . I frown seeing that it is now six-forty and I have to go if I want to make it to my campus visit in time. "Be safe baby I love you" I say giving him one last peck and a firm hug; he picks me off the ground and holds me for a minute.

 _It is going to be a long weekend._

 **Teddy**

I can't believe I got roped into campus visits. If my girlfriend Jennifer wasn't the president of the on-boarding committee I would be in bed snuggled up to her sexy ass. I have never worked this hard for a girl before, but Jennifer is special. She never puts up with my crap, she is smart as hell and sexy in a way that makes me not think about wanting another woman. I sowed a lot of my wild oats in high school and thought that would continue through college, but half way through my first semester sophomore year I met Jennifer and my oats didn't matter after that.

I make my way through Greenough hall checking on all of the high school visitors. After the orientation and 'meet and greet' dinner we let everyone go to their rooms to get settled. This was one of the smaller campus visits so we were able to get everyone on the same floor sharing rooms with enrolled freshmen. It is hard to believe that four short years ago I too was visiting Harvard and staying in this dorm. Granted my father made me bring two members of security and my own room, but still it was a visit.

"I am telling you bro she was totally in to me" I hear one of the freshmen boys say walking in front of me.

"She was nice to you that does not mean she was in to you" his friend replies. "Following her back to her dorm room is called stalking just so you know."

"No that's called follow through" he responds before knocking on a door.

"Hey…" a short girl with a thick southern accent wearing crimson long sleeve sundress (thank Phoebe for that knowledge) and no shoes. "Guy from dinner hi" she keeps the room door barely open.

"Ricky, remember" he tries she smiles and nods, but I can tell she is uncomfortable. I hang back just in case this goes sideways. "I was thinking we could continue the discussion we were having in the dining hall in your room maybe."

"Umm… my host is actually sleeping so I can't really invite anyone in" she says gripping the door tighter.

"I thought Samantha was your host and we just saw her down stairs" Ricky said attempting to push open her door a little more.

"Hey there are no visitors after nine" I say pushing off of the wall making my presence known. I place myself between the girl and the guys. "Do we have a problem?"

"No, not Ted" Ricky says backing away. I knew I recognized him he is in my English class; he is a douche.

"Oh thank God I was so scared" she breaths in relief. "You are Theodore right? You are a counselor" I nod. "Do you think you could hang out here until my host mate gets back? I just don't want those guys to come back while I am still alone" I nod again. "Oh thank you thank you thank you; we can keep the door open."

I look around before agreeing and stepping into her room. She moves quickly to the other side of the room siting at a desk, I move the second chair next to the door. We sit in silence for a few minutes until her phone rang.

"Hello… Yeah I am settled… Are you serious? ... Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit I believe we are going to get in a lot of trouble in Boston… You are crazy, but I will talk to you later… Yeah okay love you, bye."

"Sorry about that my friend is visiting MIT and she just found out we are within walking distance of a three of our favorite stores" she says by way of explanation. I have to admit when she smiles she is pretty cute in a 'I have a serious girlfriend, but I am not blind' type of way.

"So you will have friends here that's nice" I say by way of carrying the conversation.

"Yeah, my friend Taylor and I have been best friends since kindergarten. She is awesome she is probably the smartest person I know and she has the best boyfriend in the whole world, if I didn't know her I would hate her" she laughs. She fidgets with her phone before handing it to me. "That's her and I at the fall festival. I was a robber and she was a cop. The cutest part is that her boyfriend was her cop partner; he hand cuffed himself to her all night. He thought it was funny her not so much."

I had to do a double take and zoom in on the picture because the girl in question looked just like my little sister. "Do you have a picture of her not in costume?" I ask handing her back her phone.

"Yeah this one is from this morning I am actually supposed to send it to her so she can post it on Insta" she continues to talk after she hands me back her phone, but I don't hear it, because I am looking at the picture. There is a girl with an African-American guy built like an NFL player; she is obviously not Phoebe, her eyes are two different colors and he hair is the wrong color, but everything else is Phoebe to a tee. Her face is the same one that has been smiling at me my whole life, the face that my sister has inherited; it's my moms' face.

"What did you say her name was again?" I ask sending the picture to myself while her back is turned.

"It's Taylor, Taylor King we call her Tay, but don't fall in love she is completely spoken for. She and her boyfriend have been together since…" her host mate's entrance cuts her off. I use that as a distraction to leave giving a hasty goodbye. Pulling out my phone I call my CPO.

"Jerry I need you to look someone up for me… Taylor King. I want everything you can find and I need you to keep this between us… I know what the protocol is and we can take it to my father as soon as we know more, but for now we can't run this up, it could do more harm than good especially if I am wrong… Ok, ok just look her up if there is nothing then there is no reason to dig if there is something we can go to my dad."

 _The main question is who is this girl and why does she look like Phoebe?_


	4. Weird meeting

**Jerry**

I didn't know what to think when Ted asked me to look into a girl. I truly just hoped that he wasn't cheating on Jennifer. I was put on as his personal CPO when he started high school and I have never seen him treat any girl besides his mother and sister with as much reverence and love as he treats Jennifer. He would be a serious fool to mess that up. Most of the information on Miss King is your standard back ground information.

Full Name: Taylor-Anne Michelle King

DOB: 07-14-2016 (15 yrs. old)

DOA: 07-29-2016

Social Security: XX-XXX-8926

Checking Account Balance: $4,324

Savings Account and Trust Fund: Classified

Birth Parents: Classified

At first glance Taylor King appears to be your typical socialite that is until I looked at her social media page. I refreshed the page twice just to make sure I was looking at the right picture. If it weren't for the hair, eyes and the fact I knew she wasn't allowed to have any form of social media account, I would have bet my job that I was looking at Phoebe. I know what I told Ted, but this was different, this could change everything. I pick up my phone and call Taylor… _Hmm that's going to be confusing._

"Taylor… I think there is something you are going to want to see."

 **Taylor**

The first night was filled with orientation followed by a meet and greet and finally a party. I may have underestimated the party factor at MIT. I was true to my word and kept sober, but man if they didn't try to change my mind. I had guys handing me drinks left and right hoping it would lead to conversation; I politely showed them each my ring and sent them on their way. I spoke with both Kara and Graham last night; unfortunately we couldn't find time in our schedules to meet up for lunch so here I am breaking bread with the twelve other students here on a visit.

I will not lie it is this normalcy that made me want to go away to college. It is great to talk to people who don't know my father. We may live in Asheboro, but that is by choice. Daddy believes we have a better quality of life in Asheboro close to family instead of in a city like Atlanta, Los Angeles or New York. He has to commute to Charlotte four days a week, but he does so without complaint. I am so grateful for his sacrifice; I could not imagine growing up anywhere else. I know everyone and everyone knows me, which can be daunting at times. Sometimes it feels like people are only nice to me because they want something from my family. Here it is different they either don't know or they don't care who my family is.

"Where did you say your friend with the blonde hair is again?" one of the boys asked. As per usual I have brought a picture of Kara, Graham and I that seemed to get a lot of attention during the after party in my hosts room last night.

"She is at Harvard" I say with pride. "She is studying business with a minor in fashion design."

"She could be studying paint change for all I care; she is sexy as hell" another guy says. I really need to learn their names; we may be attending the same graduation class.

"She likes her men kind of older" I laugh. "She prefers the ones that come with a chase."

"So she likes a challenge? I can be that" says boy whose name I am pretty sure starts with a D. Why is it so hard to remember their names?

"Ms. King would it be possible to speak with you for a minute?" a woman came up to our table immediately gaining our attention. She was wearing a gray blazer, white blouse and black pencil skirt. "I am Mrs. Tanner from the Office of Admissions; the Director would like to speak with you if you have the time."

"Um…sure" I say getting up gathering my trash.

We walked into the admissions building straight into the director of admissions office. Mrs. Tanner excused herself, leaving me in a room with three men in suits. While I am wearing khakis, a blue button down shirt and black heels, I still feel very under dressed.

A man with hair a few shades darker than mine and some gray in it stands and I see a look of shock before he quickly morphs back to neutral. He is very attractive in a 'same age as my daddy' type of way. His suit looks tailor made and expensive; he couldn't possibly teach here and afford those clothes. A guy with a buzz cut spares me a glance, but made no move to greet meet. The director on the other hand stands, immediately crossing the room to shake my hand.

"Thank you for making time in your afternoon for a quick chat" Director Able starts. He directs me to sit in a chair across from a couch that he and mister suit sits, buzz cut remains standing behind the couch.

"You're welcome, but why exactly am I here?" I ask getting comfortable.

"We have noticed that you are eligible for a scholarship and we just wanted to do a preliminary interview" he says glancing at mister suit as if seeking permission, he nods and the director relaxes noticeably.

"Um… I don't know if you have reviewed my financial history, but I don't need a scholarship" I inform them trying not to sound conceded. "My daddy will happily pay my tuition. You should give the scholar ship to someone who needs it."

"Yes, well the scholarship comes with other benefits besides financial aid" he rushes to add as mister suit nods. "If you chose not to take the financial aid you are still eligible for the benefits, we just need to ask you a few questions" I nod. "Can we get a little bit of information about your family?"

"Okay… I guess" I say nervously; mister suite leans his elbows on his knees fixing me with an intense look. "My daddy owns King Records and my mom is a song writer. I attend a private school in Asheboro, North Carolina. Um…I have three brothers and a dog. What exactly does this have to do with the scholarship?"

"This is just general background information" mister suit says in frustration. He makes me uncomfortable. "What else can you tell us about your parents?"

"I don't know" I say withdrawing both mentally and physically from this conversation. "I think I want my daddy for the rest of this conversation." I rise from the couch only to have mister suit rise also.

"You don't need him to continue this conversation; we just need a little more information."

"I want to leave now" I say with more authority than I actually feel. I try to appear calm, but I can tell something is not right; there is something much greater going on here.

"I believe what my associate is trying to say is we believe in fully vetting all MIT candidates to the best of our ability to ensure that they will fit in well with the campus community" Director Able says urging both mister suit and I to sit down. I sit reluctantly crossing my arms across my chest for protection. I begin to chew on my lip, it is my only nervous tick; countless etiquette classes were not able to break me of the habit. Mister suits eye notices this and I see a mixture of anger and sadness cross his face. _What is his deal?_

"Well my family is your typical southern family I guess" I volunteer. "We go to church on Sundays, hunting during specific seasons, fishing and sometimes we attend charity events. Daddy is really big on philanthropy and giving back; we volunteer once a month at soup kitchens or hospitals. We are truly a normal boring family."

"What about you?" mister suit asks running his hand through his hair.

"Me?" I ask incredulously. "I am just as normal as everyone else I suppose. I like computers as you can see from my application. I love the complexity of coding and programing. I could do it for hours, sometimes I forget to eat" that earns me a glare from mister suit. "Umm… I love my family, my friends and my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" asks mister suit. I didn't think it was possible for him to frown more, but it is.

"Yeah" I say and I can't contain my blush or my megawatt smile. "He will be going to Boston University. We've been together for six years, but we've known each other our whole lives; he is my best friend." Tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear I know the very moment they notice my promise ring. Mister suit goes from curious to enraged, buzz cut eyes become slightly less non-expressive and Director Able smiles. I check my Rolex before rising to leave "I don't mean to be rude gentlemen, but my lunch break ended ten minutes ago and I really have to catch up with the rest of my group. If there is any further information needed please feel free to contact my _father;_ he can arrange for another… interview." I emphasize the word father and make a speedy escape from the room.

 _Now that was just weird…_

 **Christian**

"I hope I was able to help you Mr. Grey" Director Tanner says nervously. "We truly appreciate your donation and interest in our University…"

I tune him out barely mustering a farewell before Taylor… Jason and I leave heading to the car. _Man that is going to be weird to say._ I could barely contain the rage inside of me. Katelyn was alive. After Jason showed me the information Jerry gathered on Taylor King I knew in my heart that she was Katelyn, I just don't know how, but that is what my team is for.

"What information has Welch been able to yield?" I growl.

"He is having a hard time connecting Mr. King to the hospital or the State Washington for that matter" Jason answers. I punch the back of the passenger side seat.

"She is my fucking daughter Jason" I basically scream at him. "Any idiot with eyes can see that she is mine and Ana's… Oh my… what am I supposed to tell Ana?"

"Whatever you decide you are going to have to figure it out soon sir" Taylor advises. "We are going to want to extract her as soon as possible her connection to her kidnappers is already deep, we should not prolong this."

"Did you hear the way she talked about her family?" I growl in indignation. "She fucking loves them. THEM! Her captors! She is calling him daddy. Did you see the ring on her finger? They are probably forcing her into an arranged hillbilly marriage at her commune. I want her on the first flight to Seattle."

"Mr. Grey we have to do this above board" Jason argues. "In the eyes of the law she is their daughter if we take her now it will be seen as kidnapping, but if we can prove that she is biologically your child we can get sole custody and send her kidnappers to prison."

"How long?"

"Seventy-two hours."

"You have forty-eight" I concede. "And I want someone on her twenty-four seven. I want to know everything she is doing. Jason, I know nothing about her, my own daughter is a stranger to me. I sat across from her and begged for scrapes of information about her life. I want them to pay."

"They will sir."

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. This was my fault. Ana begged me to go see the baby after they informed us of her death, but I couldn't bring myself to go see her. I didn't want that image of her cold and dead to be stuck in my head along with my birth mothers. I couldn't go see her; I stood outside of Ana's room and cried instead. I had never known pain like that; nothing Elena ever did to me could have prepared me for the searing pain that losing her had caused me; not even the two miscarriages Ana suffered prior had.

Very few people know that Ana was pregnant twice before let alone lost them during her first trimesters. She was terrified when she found out she was pregnant with Katelyn. She didn't allow herself to get excited until after the second trimester. She was so hopeful when she entered her third trimester; she just knew that this one was going to make it full term. Ana didn't speak for weeks after Katelyn; she barely ate and would only stare at the kids. She was devastated, we all were. It took months before she was back to her normal self and even then she was a changed; the light in her eyes were dimmer, her smile slightly smaller and her hope greatly diminished. After Katelyn she didn't want to try again, she said there was only so much pain a person could take.

 _I want them to pay for what they did to my family._


	5. Insta Drama

Lyn79 = my rock! Not just because your reviews are positive (which is a bonus lol), but because they are detailed and I can tell you are genuinely following the story. I appreciate that thanks.

Meigs37: Who are you telling? I basically work off of day dreams and whatever pops into my head while I am at the computer, so I am experiencing the story the same time as you guys. I am seriously curious to where this is going to lead lol.

P.S: I am having a hard time determining who the mastermind behind the kidnapping will be. Any suggestons?

 **Taylor**

"Daddy their computer lab is crazy extensive, their servers are on a whole new level" I exclaim over the phone. "I thought the Lenovo Z70 you got me for Christmas was something; their servers take it to a whole new level. I really love it here."

"I am happy you are happy, princess" he says truthfully even though I know it took a lot for him to say it. "I would love for you to be closer to the house, but more importantly I want you to be happy. I want to hear everything, so keep talking."

"I basically talked your ear off for the last twenty minutes; I don't think I have any more info to tell you" I mumble. I hate lying to my father, but if I tell him about the interview/meeting earlier today with mister suit I know he will freak out. "The people don't say hi and when I say hi they look at me like I am stupid. When they ask 'how are you doing?' they don't actually want to know. They drink Pepsi up here, like at every restaurant, Pepsi. Their sweet tea is so nasty they should be ashamed of themselves, but other than that there is nothing to say."

"How do you like the dorms?" he asks trying to prolong the conversation. I place my damp hair into a sloppy high bun sitting at a desk to remove the rest of my makeup. I had just gotten out of the shower when he called and was still wrapped in a towel.

"Yeah about that, I know we spoke about this and you were on the fence, but daddy they have group bathrooms and you have to share bedrooms" I say with obvious disgust. "Daddy please can Kara and I get an off campus apartment? I will take whatever bodyguard you throw at me; I won't even complain; I promise."

"I don't think it will be appropriate for two girls to live alone" he argues. "Y'all don't know how to cook, clean or any of the things y'all will need to survive. If I am remembering correctly both of you failed those subjects in etiquette class." I roll my eyes as I struggle to keep the phone to my ear and put on my sleep shirt and shorts.

"That was not our fault, why would I want to decorate a candle holder?" I pout. "How about this, if Kara and I can prove in the next two years that we can do all of the Susie homemaker stuff we failed in the classes you will support us in our newest adventure. Daddy, please I want this."

"Let me talk to your mother about it, no promises" he sighs.

"Daddy, thank you, thank you" I squeal in to the phone. "Talk to her tonight?"

"Don't push your luck" he grumbles. "What are your plans for tonight?"

"The rest of the group is getting together for another party, but I have a facetime date with Graham" I inform him.

"Oh I get a phone call and he gets video?" he jokes.

"See what had happened was he asked and you didn't, so… yeah" I whisper.

"Oh I see" he laughs. "I pay your phone bill you know."

"Yeah, but he bought me my phone" I quip.

"Listen here…" he is cut off by a beep notifying me that I am getting a call from Kara.

"As much as I would love to continue this phone call the love of my life is calling me" I inform him.

"Tell Kara I say hi" he knows me too well. "I love you endlessly, Taylor."

"And I love you infinitely, daddy" I reply with my half of our saying. "Night, tell mom I will see her tomorrow."

"Hey honey" I answer Kara's call.

"Darlin' I have to tell you something I know you aren't going to like" she begins and I feel my heart sank. Taking my silence as a green light she continues. "So I was on Insta, just looking through pics and videos like usual and then I saw something. I saw something I know you weren't going to like. I had to pray to God on whether or not to tell you because I know how you will react and I don't want to be responsible for the aftermath…"

"KARA" I yell to shut her up. "What are you talking about?"

"CarlyisatBUthisweekendandshejustpostedapictureofsheandGrahamtogether" she rushed out. If it were anyone else I would not have been able to understand them, but since this is, as I previously stated, the love of my life I heard, I understood and I was livid.

"Carly" I whisper grabbing my iPad and opening my Instagram searching for Graham's page. "My arch-nemesis since second grade, that Carly? Sucked off every member of the football team, but my baby, Carly? She has the gall to post a picture of my boyfriend on her page?" Low and behold there at the top of his page, right under his cover photo (a photo of us from our anniversary) is a picture of him and Carly; she is looking at the camera and he is looking down in his lap, but it is definitely a picture of them together, within touching distance, in the same room, at the same school, in the same state, in the same country… her and my man. "Has she lost her ever loving mind? I will destroy her; I will slice her throat and dance in her blood."

"Breathe darlin' breathe" Kara says in a soothing uncharacteristic tone. It is usually me who is trying to calm her down very rarely vice versa. This is big. "You can tell that she snuck that picture of him."

"Why wouldn't he tell me that she was there?" I grumble. "I can be reasonable."

"Um okay miss I will slice her throat" she throws my words back in my face.

"I was being emotional" I mumble petulantly. My iPad rings; Graham is trying to facetime me. "Graham is calling me."

"Go easy on him, you know how Carly is busier than a one-armed monkey with two peckers."

"You are so stupid" I laugh hanging up. My smile drops as soon as I answer Graham's facetime.

"Let me guess, Kara called you" Graham says rubbing a hand down his face. He was laying shirt less in a bed. "I did not know she was here until after I spoke to you last night. That picture was from an ice-breaker after lunch."

"Ok" I say looking at my phone.

"Since I flew in with you I didn't know who was on the plane for the visit" he stresses.

"Okay" I say glancing at the screen before returning to my phone. I wasn't actually using it just flipping through some of the pictures in my gallery, most of them of Graham and me.

"Come on Tay, you know I hate when you are quiet" he sighs. "I took the picture down and I told Carly to back off… baby talk to me."

"I just don't know why you would have me hearing this from someone else" I say looking directly into the camera. "That is so disrespectful. If I had done something like that you would have been pissed."

"I know and you are right" he concedes. "I just didn't want to ruin your visit over something so stupid."

"It isn't stupid to me" I argue.

"I know babe."

"I will kill her" I inform him.

"I know babe" he says while smirking at me. I hate how his smile weakens my defenses. "I love your crazy ass."

"I love you too" I grumble.

"Come on don't pout" he laughs. "I miss you so much. It is so weird not being able to turn and see you by my side or hold your hand."

"I know what you mean" I say honestly, feeling the rest of my attitude fall away. "Tell me about the football team."

"BABE" he says wide eyed. "It is sick. They are on a whole new level at the college level. The equipment, the trainers, the facilities, everything is just top notch."

"I am so happy you like it" I say. We talk for fifteen minutes about the players he has met and the drills he got to see. I am so happy that he is excited about BU it would suck if he hated it and had to choose a college away from me. I wait until he is all talked out before I approach a subject that has been bugging me all day. "I need to talk through something and you are the only one who I know will be objective."

"What's up?" He says moving the camera closer to her face.

"So I got dragged into a meeting this afternoon with the dean of admissions and it was crazy weird."

"How so?"

"They weren't interested in my academic career at all just personal stuff" I say moving to the bed my host made for me. "They asked about my family a lot."

"They?"

"There were three men" I tell him settling in. "The dean obviously, some guy in a ridiculously high end suit and another with man with a buzz cut."

"That does sound weird" he muses. "I am sure it was just a meeting to see if you were a crazy trust fund kid. They probably just want to make sure you are going to be a serious student."

"I guess" I say reluctantly.

"Now that we have gotten the heavy stuff out of the way let's get down to business" he says seriously; I give him a confused look including a head tilt. "Take off your top so I can see my girls." I can't hold back the laugh that explodes from my chest. "Come on angel I miss your lips."

"If you can get your brothers apartment again then we can work something out" I say licking my lips slowly. Graham has two brothers Johnathan who is eight years older and Kayden who is four years younger. Johnathan has an apartment in Charlotte that he lets us barrow sometimes for some quality time. With our houses crawling in parents, security and help we really appreciate when he lets us get his place for a day. We have been saving our virginities, but that doesn't mean we can't give each other a hand or a tongue every now and then, if you know what I mean.

"Two months, two weeks, five days and one party until I can get more than just a lick you better be ready" I literally shiver. I am not going to lie the idea of having sex with Graham is very daunting; simply because our size difference is so big. I have seen what he is working with and I have serious doubts about it fitting in me."Come on take off your shirt."

"Okay, but only for a few minutes so you better pump quickly" I say pulling my shirt over my head.

 _God, I love this boy!_

 **Ana**

Something is up with Christian. He won't come right out and say it, but I know he is up to something. He went to visit Teddy with no notice or preparation, which he never does. He usually takes two weeks to choose a hotel room, but yesterday after dinner Taylor called him away and the two of them were in there for hours until he woke me up to at two in the morning to tell me he was going to Boston. When I asked if Phoebe and I could go I was quickly dissuaded. I call him for the second time and once again I get his voicemail, this never happens.

 _Yeah he is up to something._

 **Teddy**

I can't believe that Jerry told Taylor before talking to me. I had to have my father pounding at my door at ten on a Sunday morning while I am balls deep in Jennifer.

 _And I thought Phoebe was a lot of work…_


	6. Graham in Charge

**Graham**

There are few things in life that I am sure of; I will get in to BU, I will play in the NFL, I will marry Taylor, and Taylor will kill Carly if she sees her rubbing on my arm. I am standing outside my dorm with my duffle bag in my hand in jeans, a black tee and a leather jacket waiting for Taylor, Kara and Tommy so we can head back to NC. For some reason Carly sees this as an opportunity to try and push up on me. I swear it is like the harder I resist the harder she flirts. I won't lie she isn't making it easy to turn her down, with her skin tight pants and low cut shirts, I would have an aneurism if Taylor ever walked out looking like that. Like my dad always says "you fantasize about Marilyn, but you pray for a Jackie" and Taylor is my Jackie I won't ruin that for anyone, especially not someone as passed around as Carly.

"Everyone in school knows that you and the _dwarf_ are not on that level yet" she says batting her fake eye lashes at me. Don't get me wrong she is not ugly she just does too much. Her blond hair extensions are too long; her blue eyes would be nice if she didn't always wear the thick eyeliner and heavy makeup.

"So?" I say trying to shrug her off.

"So I want you to know that I am here for you" she purrs squeezing my arm.

I move away from her one more time trying to dissuade her from putting her life on the line. Everyone under estimates Taylor because of her size and chronic illnesses, but what they tend to forget is that she has studied three different forms of martial arts, two types of self-defense and she suffers from a mean case of Napoleon Syndrome. From the time she could walk she was beating on somebody, it didn't matter to her that she was by far the smallest person around, she just hit harder. I remember cheering her on when she got her first black belt; she had an asthma attack in the middle of the ceremony, but wheezed her way through till the end before finally using her pump and earning her black belt. Her parents were beside herself with worry and I was livid.

My thoughts were brought short when my phone rings with Taylor's ringtone ("All of Me" by John Legend). I rush to answer it moving further down the road away from Carly. "Hey baby, are you almost here?"

"Tell Carly if she touches you one more time, I don't care what Tommy or Kara says, I am getting out of this truck and beating her ass" she growls. My head snaps up looking around for Tommy's Range Rover. I spot it down the road on the opposite side of the street. I feel the sweat break out on my forehead before I start speed walking to the car.

"Wait, where are you going?" Carly calls after me. I don't even spare her a glance as I continue to the car.

"Baby, I am on my way to the car just stay put" I urge as I make my way to the car.

"I need to remind that character of who you belong to" she yells. I can hear Tommy and Kara trying to calm her down as well as what sounds like her beating on the door. Her angry is one of the sexiest things I have ever heard, second only to her coming. I find it hard to keep the smile off of my face. "If you don't wipe that smile off your face I will punch it." That did it for me.

"So much anger from such a tiny body" I hear Tommy laugh in the background.

"Don't antagonize her" I say opening the car door only to have Taylor push me to get to Carly. Now granted her 5'4" frame did absolutely nothing to move me, but that did not stop her from flailing around. "Taylor-Anne cut it out right now" I bark getting annoyed. She stops immediately; I pick her up placing her back in the car and slid in after her. "I am not going to let you get in to a fist fight hundreds of miles away from home with a girl who isn't worth it."

"But why…" she starts only to have me put my hand up to cut her off. I glare at her to make sure she knows I am serious. "Okay" she grumbles sitting back in her seat. I reach over her and buckle her in before nodding to Tommy to head out.

"You are like a lion tamer" Kara says turning forward in the passenger seat. "We had to use the child locks and physically hold her just to keep her in the car."

"You are dating dad" Tommy laughs not helping at all.

I turn in my seat angling myself towards Tay. She turns her head towards the window and proceeds to ignore my presence. Taylor is a spoiled brat, that I know and except, hell between her father, brothers, uncles, grandparents and me, I didn't expect anything less. She was quiet for the entire car ride to the airport. I unloaded our luggage as she and Kara hugged Tommy bye, he says something that makes her role her eyes, stomp away and Kara to follow her laughing her head off.

"What did you say to her now?" I ask him in exasperation.

"I told her to go easy on you and to stop being spoiled" he says laughing. "She doesn't like no. We have really ruined her."

"I know" I agree. "I will see you at the end of the semester, right?"

"Yeah, dad hooked me up with his the firm he works with in Charlotte so I will be crashing at the apartment there" he nods before getting serious. "Don't knock up my sister."

"I will try not to man" I say smiling. "But you see my family at least you know your niece or nephew will be attractive." I jump back just in time to miss his swipe at me and run toward the plane. Her father had the plane customized to suit their family. There are four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a full kitchen and enough space to fit ten comfortably.

"I am still mad at you, but you have to sit next to me" Taylor says with attitude, I tilt my head at her. "Please" she grumbles.

"Ask better than that" I demand not moving from my spot in the aisle.

"Graham please they are closing the door" she hisses. I usually bend and give her whatever she wants, but with last night's attitude on top of this afternoon I need to remind her who I am. I lean against the chair across the aisle from her. Taylor glares then pouts before she sighs; standing she wraps her arms around my neck and begins to place open mouthed kisses on my chin and neck. "Graham, can you please sit next to me?" I shudder gripping her hips and pulling her closer to me.

"I got my brothers apartment for Friday after school" I inform her, she blushes and nods up at me.

"I want you to teach me that trick" Kara says as I sit down next to Tay.

"We will be taking off in a few minutes please buckle in" says the stewardess; she is the same one from Friday. Taylor reaches blindly for my arm gripping it mercilessly as soon as we started coasting down the runway.

"You got this" I whisper. While she may be as trying as the day is long she is still my girl and I will comfort her spoiled or not.

 _This is going to be a long flight…_

 **Teddy**

"Tell me again what she was like" I say to dad as we have lunch in the private back room at Nico, the best Italian restaurant in Boston.

"She seemed nice, smart… she reminded me of your mother" he says solemnly.

"Her friend had a thick accent, did she?" I ask moving my food around my plate. Dad rolls his eyes, an act that would have gotten me grounded.

"One of the thickest I have ever heard" he grumbles. "Eat your food."

"How can you eat knowing that she is out there?" I demand pushing my plate away.

"She will be on a plane headed towards Seattle by the end of the day Monday" he says dismissively.

"You can't just show up at home and introduce her to Phoebe and mom" I growl. "We have to tell them today."

"I will tell them when I speak to tem tonight" he says slowly nodding. I nod bringing my plate closer to me and digging in.

"Mr. Grey" Uncle Jason says appearing next to me. "There is a situation."

"If this is about Taylor you can say it in front of me" I demand sitting back.

"Go ahead Jason" dad nods for him to continue.

"Taylor King just boarded a flight back to North Carolina" he informs us. "We have people on the ground there that will follow her until Mr. and Mrs. King's arrest. We have the federal judge's approval for the DNA test. We will extract her from her school at noon tomorrow to perform the test."

"How did you get the approval?" I ask.

"The use of facial recognition software on her social media photos yielded a seventy-eight percent match between her and your sister; we only needed seventy to get a federal court order" Uncle Jason says plainly.

"You can't just tear her away from her family" I argue.

"We are her family" dad yells slamming his fist on the table. "She belongs with us. Do you know how hard it was to sit there and listen to her talk about those _people_? How angry I was to hear the love in her voice for those criminals? It kills me to know that she is right now on her way to them. The only thing keeping me in this seat is Jason's need to handle this by the books. Jason, ready the plane I want to be in North Carolina before dinner."

"I am going with you" I demand rising from the table.

"No, you still have school" he dismisses quickly. He stops me as I begin to protest. "At the end of finals I will fly you out to Seattle to meet you sister. You only have eight more days, just be patient Teddy."

 _Taylor has no idea what is about to hit her…_


	7. Don't Mess With A King

**Elizabeth King**

"If these past forty-eight hours are what it will be like when you leave you are staying here forever" I say attacking Taylor as soon as she comes through the door. "You won't believe how quiet this house is when you are gone."

"Mom, you are squishing me" she complains. Sometimes I wish she would call me mama like I called my mama and like she called hers, but when she met Kara mama turned in to mommy which turned in to mom.

"I will squish you until I get two days' worth of hugs" I say squeezing a little tighter before grabbing her hand leading her back out the door. "I had them put some clothes on hold for me at Sweet's, I want your opinion before I buy them."

"Mom I just got home, I haven't even said hi to dad" she grumbles. I can tell that she is tired, but I want girl time and to keep her away from her father until he cools down.

"Trust me you would rather go shopping" I murmur continuing our trek to the car. My body guard Steven and Shawn, Taylor's bodyguard are waiting for us in the car.

"Why? What's wrong with daddy?" she asks climbing in.

"Who has been driving you to and from school?" I ask raising my eyebrow at her. I see her eyes widen in understanding. "Daddy found out that Graham has been taking you instead of Shawn and that he had been letting you drive. What were you thinking? If you had gotten pulled over you and Graham would have gotten in trouble."

"Mom he is a really good driver" she argues. "And I am never going to get my license since daddy doesn't let me practice."

"You crashed my car into a tree, in the drive way, ten feet from where it was parked because you were texting while driving about driving" I remind her. Her father gave her a hard time about it and I supported his two month band on driving so I did not want keep throwing it in her face.

"Oh come on" she grumbles. "I said I was sorry. This is more about daddy not wanting me having sex in a car with Graham." That was true.

"That isn't the only reason" I say empathetically. "He has only had his license for three months. Your father doesn't want him driving you around until he has some more driving time under his belt."

"He is getting time" she insists. "Daddy's time frame is ridiculous if we wait eight moths then we won't be able to ride together till Halloween if I don't get my license. Shawn has followed us he knows that Graham is good driver, right Shawn?"

"Shawn is already in trouble because he disregarded your father's instruction" I inform her. "You are lucky he wasn't fired. Honestly Taylor pouting to get your way? You could have at least bribed him."

"I had already spent my allowance on the clothes for the Valentine formal and that vintage leather Louboutin's with matching purse" she grumbles. "It was all I had to work with."

"I told your father not to give you the money for those shoes."

"He didn't" she admits. "Big Daddy did."

"My father gave you three thousand dollars?" I ask incredulously she nods. "He wouldn't even give me that for my wedding dress."

"You got married in the early 2000's, who needed three thousand dollars for a dress? You guys didn't even have real internet" she says dramatically.

"We had internet" I argue. "Besides he is my daddy not yours. He would never give me that much money for any reason."

"If it makes you feel any better I told him daddy was being cheap and he wanted to one up him" I believe it. Ever since I first brought Calvin home to meet my daddy after our sophomore year at Emory they have been in constant competition with each other. Each trying to be one up the other, give the best presents, best vacations, anything that you could possibly compete in they did, much like Calvin and Graham does now.

If there was anyone who loved spoiling Taylor more than Calvin and Graham it was Big Daddy. Thomas "Big Daddy" Wright is one of those men who wanted a house full of sons; he was blessed with me instead. He was a State judge for decades before he was appointed Governor of Georgia. To say that my Calvin was not what Big Daddy had planned for me is the understatement of the year. He wanted me to marry a doctor, lawyer, hell even a cop not a musician. Calvin didn't come from money, he was born in _Alabama,_ majored in music and when I first met him he dressed like he was Eminem two point oh; Big Daddy was not impressed.

I had written songs all my life, but I majored in classical music as per Big Daddy's plan. It was Calvin who first made me feel that my songs were more than just musings of a naïve girl; he fostered my talent and we built King Records together. Calvin and I worked for years to get King Records off the ground. He kept saying we needed one artist with that one sound to take things to the next level and he found that in Karen Star. Karen could sing her ass off, but she couldn't write to save her life; that is where I came in. Together we have made multiple platinum hits together and put King Records on the map. She and the other artist we have signed in the past twenty years have helped make KR a billion dollar company.

"That will do it every time" I laugh. "Well I hope you have some allowance left from this month because it will be a long time before your father gives you any."

"Seriously?" She says sucking her teeth.

"You got off lucky, he wanted to take your phone and cancel your birthday gift" I tell her getting out of the car. "I talked him down to no allowance for two months. What fifteen year old needs $1,500 a month anyway?"

"One who likes to look as good as I do" she quips. "So I am guessing this shopping trip is on you then?"

"Actually this is a look, but don't touch trip for you" I say sympathetically. "Your father would kill me if he knew I bought you anything when you are grounded, united front and all that good parenting stuff."

"Oh come on" she groans before getting a sly look on her face. "I will just use the credit card Big daddy gave me for emergencies."

"This is not an emergency" I say indulgently.

"It feels like one" she says fingering a dress giving me a megawatt, 'please support' me smile. I shake my head at her because I know she could by every dress in the store and Big Daddy wouldn't even complain.

 _She is a mess, but she is my mess._

 **Taylor**

"I got your text, babe thanks for the heads up" Graham says kissing my temple and taking his seat next to me in home room.

"Oh thank God, I was terrified that you wouldn't get it and go to the house" I say honestly. "Daddy is on a war path; you should steer clear for the next few days."

"Does this mean we aren't going to Charlotte Friday?"

"I am just going to lay low until then and ask him Thursday night, he should have calmed down by then" I say honestly rubbing his arm.

"In that case let me go call my brother" he says raising his hand, he explains upon seeing my confused face. "If Friday is the only alone time I am going to get with you all week I want it to be perfect."

After getting permission for the bathroom Graham leaves and the teacher gives us the announcements for the week. Less than five minutes later Graham pops back into the class room.

"Mrs. Garry the secretary asked me to take Taylor to the main office" she looks at him skeptically before nodding her head. I send a look to Kara before gathering my things and heading to the door.

"What's going on?" I ask him as we walk down the hall away from the office.

"I just saw two police officers and three men in suits in the main office talking to the principle about you" he says quickly leading us outside of the building. "I didn't get everything that they were saying, but I did hear them say they were going to take you out of school." I was prepared to call bullshit until I saw two police cars parked in front of the school with and Audi SUV. Inside one of the squad cars is Shawn; he shakes his head subtly when I start to go towards him so I follow Graham to his Ford F-150 truck.

"Where do they want to take me?" I ask as soon as I get in to his truck.

"I don't know, but the whole thing looked really suspect" he says slowly. "I am just going to take you home your mom will know what to do. Call your dad." I call his cell and get no answer which is weird because he always answers. I try his office and get the same thing… _something bad is happening._

When we pull up to my house we are just in time to see my mom being led out in hand-cuffs. I slide down in my seat and watch it all in horror.

"What is happening?" I ask Graham franticly. He grabs my hand and speeds away.

"I am going to take you to my house" he says calmly.

"That is the first place they will look" I say officially freaking out.

"Okay then I will take you to a hotel until we can figure things out" he says. "We will get to the bottom of this."

"You got that right" I say grabbing our phones. I created an encryption for our phones last year when my brother Tobias snuck us off to Coachella last year. It will take our location and alter it in to displaying us on our way to Georgia. It won't last forever, but it should give us enough time to figure everything out. We pull up to the first hotel Graham can find. "How are we going to get a room? We are in our uniforms, we can't use any of our cards and I don't have any cash."

"I have about six hundred, I was going to give it to my brother for his apartment" he says taking a wad of cash out of his pocket. We walk up to the counter immediately being met by an older black woman who perches her lips at us. "Hello ma'am, I was hoping to get a room for the night."

"Shouldn't you two be in school?" she asks.

"Yes ma'am we should, but today is a half day and we just wanted to use your pool" Graham says.

"I wasn't born yesterday" she said shaking her head. "You two just want to be grown and nasty, be on your way before I call your parents."

"Miss, please" I interject. "My father just found out we were dating and he is… less than happy. He is very old fashion and we just want to be together without feeling judged."

She stared at us for a minute before reaching over the counter to hug us. "Some people can be so closed minded, don't worry you will not have to worry about that here."

"Oh thank you so much" I say pretending to choke up.

"So the room will be $230" she says. "I will give you a friends and family discount… so that will be $192."

"We only have cash is that ok" Graham asks handing her the cash. She looks reluctant to take it but caves and hands us the room key.

In the room I turn on the TV and switch it to the news. On the screen was footage of my father being led out of King Records in handcuffs followed with footage of my mothers' arrest.

"Music mogul Calvin King and his wife Emily King have been taken into custody under suspicion that he and his wife allegedly kidnapped their youngest child Taylor-Anne King. Taylor was adopted by the King nearly sixteen years ago, but earlier this weekend federal judge Kevin Harris received what he believes is valid proof paternity. Her birth parents have yet to step forward, but sources say they are demanding a DNA test…"

I tune everything out after that. My birth parents are dead as is everyone in my birth family. I visit their grave site every year on the anniversary of their death, my mom insists on honoring them. Whoever these people are they are obviously delusional.

"What the fuck?" I whisper turning quickly to face Graham. He looks as confused as I am "WHAT THE FUCK? Why is this happening?"

"I don't know babe" he says sitting beside me and drawing me into his arms. I jump when my phone sounds with Kara's ringtone; it is just her saying pick up over and over again.

"What the hell is going on?" She yells over the phone. "Where are you?"

"I am with Graham" I tell her. "Kara I need you to turn on the GPS tracker reboot that we used for Coachella and I need you to go to my house and get my laptop. When you get it call and I will tell you where to meet us."

"Taylor, what is going on?" she asks again I can hear the concern in her voice. "They dismissed school as soon as the realized the two of you were missing. Anthony and I were called into the principal's office, but we dipped out. We were on our way to your house when we heard about your parents over the radio."

"I don't know what is going on, but I know I have to call Big Daddy" I say before hanging up on her. It is taking all the strength I have not to fall apart, but I know my parents need me.

"Taylor, thank God" as soon as I hear his thick accent I feel a calm wash over me. "Baby-girl your mother called me I am on my way to you now. Where are you?"

"I am with Graham we left campus before they could get me" I sigh. "Big Daddy I don't know what is going on. I am scared."

"I will be there within the hour" he says calmly. "I will straighten all of this out don't you worry. I have already contacted a judge in North Carolina he is going to get your parents out of custody and kill this whole DNA bullshit. Your father's lawyer is there, but that boy is about as useful as a screen door on a submarine. Tay I have to get on the plane, I love you baby-girl" he ends the call.

"That's good news baby" Graham says rubbing my arms. Kara's ringtone sounds again.

"Kara did you get my laptop" I ask.

"My men and I came across your friends as they were attempting to leave the Kings residence" a voice that is not Kara's, but eerily familiar says over the line. "I understand you are confused, but it is best that you come out of hiding and willingly submit to our test. It is the fastest way to end this."

"I don't know what you think you are, but you are messing with the wrong family." I growl through clenched teeth before hanging up.

"They probably traced that call" Graham says.

"The encryption will take care of that" I say nodding my head. "It is time to beat them at their own game."

"What does that mean?" he says seeing the anger on my face.

"They know me it is time that I know who they are…"

 _I meant what I said; they are messing with the wrong family._


	8. I am Your Mother

Concerned guest: Thank you for your message. I have read Taken by Keeper and I truly enjoy that fanfiction, however, I wrote the first chapter to this story prior to finding that story and I got the idea for my story from the show Finding Carter and the movie Face on the milk Carton.

Fangirl44: I won't change her personality just fine tune it!

 **Christian**

I run my fingers through my hair for the hundredth time as I pace the Sheriff's office. Barney flew in with Ana and Phoebe and thank goodness he did because no one in this one horse town could find her. Ana was beside herself when I told her and insisted on being flown out first thing in the morning. She sat with Phoebe holding a picture of Taylor in her hands.

"Christian, where is she?" She asked franticly.

"Barney is searching for her right now" I say calmly. I have been trying to keep her updated on the progress we have been making, but there isn't much. "He is still trying to back track the encryption she has on her phone."

"Why is she running from us?" Phoebe asks speaking for the first time since she arrived. "We are her family."

"She doesn't understand that yet Phoebe" I whisper. I see the King's walking past the office window together and run out. "What the hell is going on?"

"Mrs. King's father has been talking to the Governor for the past three hours" Jason says appearing by my side. "They are better connected than we anticipated. Her father is the Governor of Georgia and they seem to know the Governor of North Carolina and a number of Federal Judges. He was able to get them moved to the office across the hall."

"I don't want them anywhere near my family" I hissed. I see a quick movement beside me before Ana is standing in front of me.

"Why my baby?" She yelled. "Why did you have to take my baby? I don't even know you. How could you, a mother, take another woman's child?"

"I didn't take your child" Mrs. King whispers. Her eyes are bloodshot and she looks like she was exercising when she was taken; her hair is in a loose bun and she only has on spandex shorts and a sports bra with her husband's suit jacket over her shoulders. "Taylor is our daughter. I don't know why you are doing this, but you're wrong." She grows louder to the point that she too is yelling. "You have the audacity to talk about motherhood, you could have come to me you could have asked me mother to mother; I would have asked Taylor to take the test, I would have worked with you instead you attack my family."

"YOU STOLE MY CHILD" Ana screams. "Why would I possibly trust you? You monsters…"

"Mom?" Phoebe calls coming out of the office. I can tell the exact moment they see Phoebe; their eyes widen and their mouths drop open.

"She looks like Taylor, Calvin" Mrs. King Whispers.

"Get in the office Liza" a booming voice commanded from down the hall. A man with slicked back dark brown hair, piercing green eyes and a walk that screamed power came down the hall with the Governor and the Sheriff; _I assume this is her father_.

"Thomas, look at that girl" Mr. King says still staring at Phoebe. Thomas glanced at Phoebe before doing a double take. "She could be Taylor's twin."

"That's because she is her sister" I growl. This seemed to snap Thomas out of his stupor.

"Calvin and Liza get into the office now" he bellowed. He walked right up to me and put his finger in my face "you will stay the hell away from my daughter."

"Your daughter is a criminal and I will make sure she is prosecuted to the highest extent" I promise.

"Taylor doesn't want to meet you she doesn't want to know you" he draws on. "She hates what you are doing to her family."

"You have spoken to her?" I ask grabbing him. Ana and Phoebe scream as I shake him; Jason tries to pry me off of him. "Where is she? Where is my daughter?" I am finally pulled off of him and Ana moves and front of me running a soothing hand down my chest.

"She is safe, waiting for her parents to be released" he says coughing. "I want him arrested for assault."

"I found her" Barney says coming in to the coming into the bullpen looking at his laptop, when he looked up he could see the error he made. Thomas reached for his phone and I grabbed it throwing it into a wall and shattering it.

"I want all the lines cut" I yell as Jason and I head towards the elevators. "I want them sequestered; I don't need them warning her we are coming."

"I am going also" Ana says quickly walking behind us.

"No, stay with Phoebe" I say preventing her from entering the elevator. "Sawyer, keep them away from my family… I will call you the moment we have her. Don't leave Phoebe alone." I add when she begins to protest; she gives in and goes back into the office taking Phoebe with her.

 _I am going to get my daughter…_

 **Graham**

It was like watching a car wreck, but then one of the cars became a transformer. It has been almost five hours since the phone call and I have sat here and watched her hack into the death records of her birth parents and her adoption records all the while waving food and water in front of her. We aren't any closer to figuring out who was behind this hell storm, but Taylor refuses to stop. Taylor never ceases to surprise me, something that would have had anyone else in the corner crying made her more determined than ever.

"How is it going?" I ask holding the second piece of pizza to her lips.

"Everything is so clean cut" she grumbles taking a bite. "All of the documents, all of the paper trails linking me to my birth family it is all above board. There would be something out of the ordinary, something pointing to wrong doings."

"What did your grandfather say?" I ask putting the pizza down and rubbing her shoulders. He landed in Charlotte almost four hours ago they have been talking back and forth ever since.

"He says to sit tight he will have everything straightened out before the end of the day" she says rubbing her eyes. "I am just trying to get as much Intel as possible."

"You need to get some sleep" I say rubbing her shoulders. "You have done all you can for tonight."

"It doesn't feel like enough" she grumbles. "I still can't figure out who is behind this. It is like there is someone trying to counter hack me and they are better than me, Graham." She looks up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Let's go upstairs to the room and get some sleep you will be able to think better after a nap" I have to physically lift her from the chair. She puts her head on my shoulder signaling that she wanted me to carry her. "Okay I will carry you to the room" I say chuckling into her hair.

"I don't know what I would do without you" she sighs into my chest.

"Find another giant to take care of you" I whisper causing her to laugh; it is the first one since this morning.

Walking into the lobby with Taylor in my arms I notice the SUV's that were parked in front of our school. I start to back away when a man appears in front of me; he is wearing a suit and has a buzz cut, he looks older. He mumbles something into his cuff and before I know it we are surrounded. I hold Taylor tighter waking her she looks around franticly before cling to me.

"There is too many of them" she whispers into my neck. "Don't let them take me Graham."

"Miss. King I need you to come with us" an officer says coming towards me to take her from my arms.

"If you touch her I will hurt you" I growl. He quickly moves back, _smart man._

"I am not going anywhere without Graham" Taylor says clinging even harder which I did not believe was possible.

"Take them both" a man in a suit orders. We are herded outside and I see my car on a tow truck, _we couldn't have gotten away if we wanted to._

"That's the guy from MIT" she whispers snuggling deeper into me.

"I got you" I whisper to her as I continue to hold her and get into the SUV. I wipe the few tears that she has let fall and continue to whisper words of reassurance staying away from phrases like 'it will all be okay' because things were looking anything, but okay.

"She needs to buckle in" the suit orders. I wrap my seatbelt around the both of us; it was tight as hell, but we didn't care. He didn't seem to like that; I glared at him daring him to challenge it. He turned around grumbling.

"I know this may seem scary, but we will figure this out together as a family" he says with finality.

"I have a family and you are ruining it" Taylor screams. I rub her back trying to soothe her.

"I understand how it may seem like that, but everything will be settled soon" he continues. "Once we are all back in Seattle and you have had time to acclimate…"

"Have you lost your mind" I challenge. "You are not taking her the west coast."

"I will take _my_ daughter wherever I choose" he growls.

"We will see about that" I respond. "Was the Governor Masters at the station?"

"Yes" he answers reluctantly. "Why?"

"Because he is my father and Taylor's godfather" I answer cockily. I look down at Taylor. "Between my dad, your dad and your grandfather we will figure this out."

"We will see about that" he grumbles.

"Who are you?" Taylor asks.

"I am Christian Grey, I am your father" he answers turning around in his seat he has a look of such hope as if she would magically know who he is by his name. Taylor looks at him for a minute before turning back into my chest.

"I hate you" she says loud enough for him to hear.

 **Taylor**

The ride to Charlotte was torturously long, I was exhausted. I didn't have the energy to fight even if Grey hadn't descended on us with a brigade of police and secret service. I just want to go home, I don't think that that will happen anytime soon, but that doesn't make me want it any less.

"I can carry you if you want" Graham offers when we pull up to the station. I shake my head and he unbuckles us. Stepping out of the car I am greeted with hordes of paparazzi and their flashing cameras. I put up my hand to shield my eyes. Graham steps out the car placing his arm around me to shield my head; he guides me towards the doors as some officers clear a path.

"I want them cleared out" Mr. Grey orders. We get on the elevator and I would rather be in the car for another half-hour; the tension is so thick it hangs on you like humidity in the summer. When the doors open I sigh in relief. As I enter the pin two doors open simultaneously; a woman and a girl who looks unnervingly like me emerge on my right and my parents emerge on my left.

"Mom, daddy" I yell flinging myself into their arms.

"It's ok princess we got you" daddy whispers in my ear and I melt into their arms.

"Get your hands off of her" Mr. Grey says charging towards us. Before he can reach us Graham steps in front of us blocking his path.

"If you touch her I will hurt you" he says calmly. He has been using that phrase since we were kids and he has backed it up more times than I can count.

"Move or I will move you" Mr. Grey threatens.

"Christian he is a child" the woman interjects.

"I just want to go home" I say to my father.

"We will, as soon as all this is cleared up" he says into my hair.

"Have you eaten anything since this morning?" My mom fusses. "You look tired."

"Yes, ma'am I had pizza" I confess. "And I am. I am so tired."

"Why don't you come in here and sit down" she says rubbing my back.

"I don't want her in there with those people" Mr. Grey argues.

"Well she isn't going into there with you" daddy argues back. "You are a stranger she doesn't know you."

"THAT IS YOUR FAULT" Mr. Grey yells.

"WE DID NOT KIDNAP HER" my mom yells back charging forward.

"Mom, please" I say grabbing her arm. The woman next to Mr. Grey makes a pained noise.

"Katelyn" she whispers taking a step closer to me. I cringe back in to my mom.

"I am sorry that you lost your daughter, I really am" my mom says in an even voice moving me behind her. "But that doesn't give you the right to take mine."

"That is enough" Big Daddy says entering the pin. "Now we can continue arguing or we can address the real issue here. These people have a birth certificate that matches Taylor's and a daughter that could be her twin. We can argue until we are blue in the face, but that isn't going to make them go away."

"If she takes the test and it says that she is in fact their daughter what then?" Mom asks crossing her arms defensively.

"Then we will take her home" Mr. Grey answers matter-of-factly.

"They can't do that can they?" I ask Big Daddy fearing that I already know the answer. "If I don't want to go with them they can't just take me can they."

"Technically if the results say that you are a part of our family the courts will be grant us full custody and we have the legal right to take you anywhere" the girl speaks for the first time. "I intern at a law firm" she explains. "Hi I am Phoebe, I am your sister." She says holding out her hand.

"I am not going to let some court tell me who my family is" I growl. "And I don't have a sister, I don't want a sister, I don't need a sister." _Where are my brothers?_

"I know you think they are your family, but they aren't" the woman, who I am assuming is Grey's wife, says calmly. "I am your mom."

"You are nothing to me" I say so harshly it doesn't even sound like my voice. "If by some cruel twist of fate you are actually biologically related to me even then you are not my mom, you are no one and I wish you were dead." By the end I am breathing harshly. Grabbing Graham's arm I drag into the office my parents were in when I first got here; once my parents and Big Daddy enter the room I slam the door.

"Taylor calm down" Graham urges.

"I just want to go home" I whimper finally breaking down and letting tears fall. "I am so tired. I just want to crawl in to bed and forget all about today."

"We will figure this out" daddy says kneeling in front of me.

"How?" I ask incredulously. "You saw that girl; she looks just like me. If I am not related to her than I don't know who is. And what then? They take me? I will never see y'all again."

"I will not let that happen" my mom says sitting next to me.

"I have some hard news" Big Daddy says entering the room with Grey standing close behind him. "Until we have the results Taylor cannot remain in your custody, so she…"

"I am not going with them" I argue standing up. "Sir" I add after he quirks his eyebrow at me.

"You won't be going with them, but you can't remain with your parents either" he informs me. "They both have the financial means to leave the country with you so they are going to give temporary custody to the Governor Masters. As a civil servant he is obligated by law to remain impartial and to not secret you away to a country without extradition."

"For how long?" I ask

"Just for little while" he says unconvincingly.

 _I just want to go home…_


	9. Relax

**Taylor**

I was having the most amazing dream; Graham kissed my lips before nuzzling my neck.

"Relax" he whispers before kissing my chest. I fell asleep in one of his t-shirts and my underwear. He raised my shirt until he full access to my breast, wasting no time he drew my right nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue languidly. He massaged my left breast drawing my nipples taunt before switching to suck on the left. I moan softly trying not to alert his family to our late night tryst. He uses his tongue to create a trail to my panties running it back and forth over the lace top. I inhale sharply as he takes the material between his teeth. I am wide awake after he pulls the material taunt before releasing it with a snap.

"What are you doing?" I whisper breathlessly sitting up and drawing my legs together.

"I am helping you relax" he whispers placing open mouth kisses over my panty covered pelvis. He slowly spreads my legs before placing his hand on my chest and pushing me back down. I throw off my shirt, lift my hips so he can remove my panties and mentally thank Kara for insisting on a girl's afternoon before the Boston trip including Mani's, Pedi's and head to toe waxing. He slowly rolls my panties down my legs and settles between them. When he lay's on his stomach and looks slowly up my body meeting my eyes I grab a pillow because I know I will need it. I place it over my mouth just in time for the first flick of his tongue causing me to arch off the bed. He places my legs over his shoulders and… stops. I rise up on to my elbows looking down at him.

"Why did you stop?" I growl tossing the pillow at him. He glares at me sucking on my clit viciously. I nearly faint due to the intensity.

"Who do you belong to?" he asks stopping again.

"Graham, please" I moan placing a hand on the back of his head, but he refuses to let me guide him where I need him most.

"Taylor, who do you belong to?" he asks again calmly plunging two fingers into me. I nearly howl, but catching myself I clamp my hand over my mouth falling back. I feel goose bumps form on my every inch of my skin as he slowly draws his fingers in and out. His breath tickles my hip before he places a firm kiss on it.

"You, I belong to you" I whisper desperately. I can feel his smirk as he begins to lick slow circles around my clit. My orgasm hangs above at what feels like an impossible height climbing higher with each stroke of his tongue. I feel as if it is connected to my chest forcing me to arch at an unbearable angle. Graham grabs my hips forcing them still and commanding my submission, which I give whole-heartedly knowing that it will only lead to better.

"Oh I love you" I chant running one hand over his head and clenching the other into the bed sheets. "Please, please harder" I beg, moaning deeply. He increases his pace viciously attacking my clit. The cord snaps causing my legs to shake uncontrollably and he licks me through wave after wave of what seems like endless pleasure. When he finally crawls back up my body I grab his head and force me tongue down his throat. There is nothing sexier than the taste of me on his lips.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I ask breaking away for air.

"I asked my brother Johnathan how I would know if you had cum or not and when he explained it I knew that you hadn't really had a true orgasm, I wanted to change that" says honestly. It is times like this that I am grateful that he has an older brother who taught him about sex. "I was going to wait till Friday, but with…"

"Don't ruin this" I plead shaking my head.

"I wanted you to feel as good as you make me feel" he says softly nuzzling my neck.

"I love you" I whisper.

"I love you too" he says looking me in my eyes.

"No, I love you" I say tearing up. "It feels like a piece of my heart is missing every time we are apart."

"Babe" he tries to interrupt, but I stop him.

"The air tastes better when you are around" I continue. "The colors are more vivid and I am a better person with you then I will ever be without you. I love you Graham Everett Masters and I don't think I could stop if I wanted to."

"If you need to hear how much I love you, I can go all night" he quotes from my newest favorite TV show. "I've loved you since the first time I saw you. That ring, and these words, is simply a way to show the rest of the world what's been in my heart for as long as I've known you.I love you, Taylor-Anne Michelle King. I always have and I always will."

"Oh, you watched One Tree Hill" I say sniffling.

"I couldn't keep up with you and Kara's conversations anymore" he admits. "But I remember you saying that was one of your favorite scenes."

"You are amazing" I whisper. He leans down claiming my lips in a fierce kiss that I feel all the way to my toes. Drawing my legs up I wrap them around his waist. When he begins grinding against my core I am made painfully aware that the only thing separating us is his cotton boxer briefs. I use my feet to toe them off, gaining a surprised groan out of him.

"Shit Taylor" he growls at the direct contact. "You are so fucking wet."

"Make love to me" I whisper directly in to my ear.

"What?" He says, pulling back as if I smacked him. "What about the plan?"

"I don't know if we will be together for my birthday" I say doing the very thing I told him not to do, dragging the outside world into our moment.

"I don't want you making this decision out of fear" he says rolling us on to our side using his arm as my pillow. "I am not rejecting you, trust me I want this. I want this so bad you can literally feel it, but I don't want it like this. I want our first time to be special like roses, candles, all that old music my mom and dad listens to."

"I don't need all of that" I urge trying to rub against him. He grabs my hips letting out a shuddering breath.

"I know you don't need it, but you deserve that and more" he urges. "I want to take my time and worship every inch of your body not half listening for my parents and half inside of you. I want it to be all about us, you, me and taking that step together; we have planned this since we found out what sex was in middle school we will wait."

"Thank you" I say quietly.

"And don't worry, I will find you" Graham says pulling me closer. He lifts my leg into the crook of his arm so is rubbing directly against my clit. My mouth drops open, I bury my head into his arm biting into his bicep; groaning he picks up speed. "I will find you the moment the clock strikes midnight on July fourteenth and I will throw roses and diamonds at your feet before I make cum on my tongue."

"Ahhh" I scream letting go of his arm only to bite into his neck.

"Then I am going to plunge into your hot wet core claiming what is mine" he closes my leg moving me onto my back planting his legs outside of mine caging me in. Leaving his penis in between my legs he begins sliding vigorously between them using my juices as lubricant. With each thrust he hits my clit making me whimper. It becomes too intense and I try to pull away, but he holds me still forcing my orgasm out of me with each thrust. "Don't hold back."

"It is too intense" I whimper trying to fight it off. It has never been like this before, whatever, his brother has been teaching him is a completely different level then what we have been doing.

"It is mine give it to me" he snarls. He adjusts his angle before latching on to my nipple and sucking roughly. My legs begin to shake and I drag his head up mashing my lips to his to cover my scream as I cum harder than I ever have in my entire sexual life. Graham pumps three more time before he cums on my stomach.

"Mom says dinner is ready" Kayden informs busting into the room. "Oh Shit" he says as we scramble to cover ourselves.

"Shut the damn door" Graham yells throwing something from his night stand at Kayden's retreating form.

"I think he saw my breast" I murmur trying not to laugh. He glares at me before he too bursts out laughing.

"I am kind of jealous" he says in between laughter. "I would have paid anything to have seen your breast when I was twelve."

"You are impossible" I laugh pushing him off of me so I can head to the bathroom to clean up. "I am surprised your parents let me stay in your room these last few days."

"Oh they haven't" he says casually getting out of bed naked. "We have been staying up later than them so when they fall asleep and you pass out on the couch I carry you upstairs to my room. I mess up the bed in the guess room to make it seem like you are staying there."

"You are so sneaky" I say grabbing his face and planting a kiss. "I like it."

"You wash up first, I will go unmake the guest bed" he says pushing me towards the bathroom with a smack on my ass.

After freshening up and putting on the dress my mom sent over for me I emerge from the bathroom feeling great. It was a knee length green A-line dress with a thick blue belt. I put on my blue pumps and I head down stairs in search of food.

Graham's house is a nineteenth French Country house built in the middle of his father's thirty acre plot. It has six bedrooms and seven and a half bathrooms. It is by far one of the best houses in Asheboro. Now granted I am partial to my house, but it is definitely my second favorite.

"Good morning, Taylor. How are you doing?" Graham's mom Abby greets me with eyes of sympathy.

"I am fine, Aunt Abby" I say sweetly. "Ready for your pancakes" I add earnestly. Graham's mom was by far the best cook ever outside of a restaurant. My mom can cook, but Abby can _burn._ She is a 5'8" African American woman with beautiful caramel skin, green eyes and a curly afro. She has curves in places I can only dream of.

"I made some extra just for you" she says rubbing my back.

"Taylor, do not forget we have to be at the court by twelve" Uncle Johnathan reminds me. For a second I had actually forgotten about the shit storm that has been my life for the past four days. Four days that how long it took for my life to fall apart, four simple days. Thankfully due to my research and Big Daddy's connection the kidnapping charges were dropped much to Mr. Grey's disgust, but the court did require that I take a DNA test and that my 'living situation" would be decided after that. This is fancy talk for other people deciding what will happen to my life. On Tuesday I took the DNA test, Wednesday we found out I was in fact the daughter of Anastasia and Christian Grey. Thursday the judge received testimony from both sides and today we find out her ruling.

Man Tuesday sucked…

"I just don't understand why they have to be in here" I grumble to my mom as she sits next to me.

My daddy, my mom, Mr. and Mrs. Grey and I are packed into my pediatrician's office. Just choosing the doctor was an epic battle of wills. Daddy wanted to use my life long pediatrician and Mr. Grey wanted an 'impartial' third party doctor that he was having flown out his own pediatrician. It finally ended with allowing both doctors to collect samples and having them run the labs separately.

"It is called due diligence" Mr. Grey answers.

"It's called control freak" I say rolling my eyes.

"Taylor-Anne" daddy scolds lifting his eye brow at me.

"Sorry, daddy" I say leaning my head on my mom's shoulder. . _Maybe if I pretend they aren't here they will go away_. "How long is this going to take?"

"Not long" she says smoothing down my hair.

"I am hungry" I say holding my stomach "I was thinking we could get lunch after this" I say hopefully.

"Oh that would be nice" she says. "Maybe stay in the city, go to that little dinner down town."

"After the test she is to be taken back to Governor Master's home" Mr. Grey says reminding us of their presence.

"The judge said I couldn't stay with them not that I couldn't see them" I argue.

"The judge says that you are not allowed alone with them" he rebuts.

"I won't be alone" I smirk. "Don't think I didn't notice the guy who is following me all of a sudden."

"You have someone following my daughter?" Daddy asks angrily.

"It is for her own…" he is cut off by the door opening. My pediatrician Dr. Sandy walks in with another older woman in a lab coat.

"Hi, Taylor" Dr. Sandy says, cheerful as always. "This is Dr. Trevelyan." I wave at them. Dr. Trevelyan stares at me, but quickly returns to neutral.

"So this is going to be very simple" Dr. Trevelyan begins. "We are each going to draw two vials of blood…"

"BLOOD" I say interrupting her. "Daddy you said cheek swab."

"Blood is more reliable" Mr. Grey answers like it is no big deal. I rub my hands up and down my arms shaking my head.

"No, no shot" I say. I HATE needles, like loath them.

"It will be a small needle" Dr. Sandy says; she already knows the deal. "You can sit next father and everything."

"You lied" I inform her. Mom stands so daddy can sit next to me. "You said no more shots until flu season" I remind her melting into his side. He kisses the top of my head throwing is arm over me and I turn my face into his chest; I can't see it coming or I will kick her; fight or flight at its finest.

"It will be over soon" my mom promises rubbing my leg.

"I got her Sandy" dad says throwing one of his legs over both of mine. I HATE NEEDLES.

"Is all this really necessary?" Mrs. Grey asks.

"I have pictures of the bruises from the last time Mr. Calvin wasn't here" Dr. Sandy informs her.

"Taylor has trypanophobia" mom explains. "When she was five a needle broke off in her arm due to an inexperienced nurse. We had to have it cut out with a scalpel ever since then she has been terrified of needles."

"I have gotten better over the years" I defend myself still not looking up. "I stopped screaming bloody murder."

"That is true" she says and I feel a pinch.

"You are of the devil" I hiss.

"You say that every time Taylor" she laughs.

"I mean it" I say back gaining a chuckle from the three people I actually want in the room.

"You need to be quick" I hear Dr. Sandy mumble and I know Dr. Trevelyan is about to take her turn.

"Okay Katelyn…" Dr. Trevelyan begins.

"My name is Taylor" I growl spinning my head to look at her. Big mistake, she had the needle in her hand and it was coming right at me. I began to shake violently.

"Shoot she saw it" daddy says grabbing my chin. "It is bigger in your mind than it is in real life. It is a tiny needle that you will barely feel."

"That just means it will be harder for them to find it if it breaks" I reason.

"I have not, in my career, broken a needle inside a patients arm" Dr. Trevelyan informs me in a voice that calms me. "And I do not intend to start with you."

"I hate needles daddy" I unnecessarily remind him.

"I know and this sucks, but you are all done" he says. I look back and Dr. Trevelyan is holding two vials filled with my blood and I have a bad-aid on my arm.

"Oh thank you Jesus" I sigh. Jumping off of the table I say placing my hands on my knees. "I want the biggest piece of candy you have."

"Of course Taylor" Dr. Sandy says patiently.

"I am hungry" I complain.

"We could always take you to lunch" Mrs. Grey volunteers hopefully.

"You could also die" I say only to be hit in the back of the head. I turn around to see my father glaring at me.

"When you said that yesterday I let it pass because it was a really emotional day for you" he says pointing his finger at me. "But if you open your mouth to say one more disrespectful thing I will ground you for an extra month and this time I will take your phone way."

"But…" I start, but after seeing the look on his face I shut up.

"Now apologize" he demands.

"I am sorry I wished you were dead" I turn and say to Mrs. Grey. "It won't happen again."

 _Like I said Tuesday sucked._

My mom and I spent the first half of Wednesday anxiously awaiting the results of the DNA test and then crying over the subsequent results. On Thursday I was imprisoned at the house while all of the adults were allowed to go to court to decide _my_ future. That brings us to today where I will hear the verdict.

"I am ready whenever you are Uncle Johnathan" I say once Graham and I finish breakfast.

"If we leave now we will have twenty minutes to spare" he says solemnly. Graham gets his eyes from his mother, but he definitely gets everything else from his father. His beautiful lips long eye lashes and smooth skin is everything. I know he has strong genes because all of his kids look like him.

"What are the chances that the judge will go with joint custody?" I ask climbing into the back with Graham and Uncle Johnathan. The driver sets off for Charlotte.

"I think we have a good chance" he says honestly. "The courts have taken into account the fact that your parents are also victims in this so we may be able to sway them into joint custody."

"I hope so" I say slowly looking out the window. I entwine my fingers with

 _Today will decide everything…_


	10. The Verdict

**Christian**

"I want everyone to understand the difficulty of this case" the judge begins. I grab Ana's hand holding my breath. "Both families have been victimized by a third party that we have yet to identify, making this a very delicate matter. Let's not forget that there is a child's life hanging in the balance. That is why I have decided that the best course of action is to award joint legal custody both the Grey's and the King's."

"Yes" Katelyn…Taylor yells sitting behind the Kings next to that boy, Governor Masters, that girl we found at the Kings home.

"As I was saying" the judge says pointedly looking at her. "The Grey's and the King's will share legal custody, but I am awarding temporary physical custody to the Grey's for a mandatory period of no less than six months."

Mrs. King breaks down in tears and I let out my breath. Ana shudders in relief.

"Your honor" their lawyer rise. "You are sending a minor across the country to live with strangers."

"The Grey's are by law and DNA her parents they are entitled to sole custody, but Miss King is also entitled to have her opinion taken into consideration" the judge refutes. "Hence why I made it mandatory for only six months that is enough time for her to acclimate to her new family and for them to work together to devise a schedule."

"Your honor, the child should be relocated as soon as possible in order for her to acclimate fully with her family" our lawyer says. My father has guaranteed us that he is the best and so far he has delivered.

"What about school?" Mrs. King asks.

"She will remain in the custody of the King's until May thirtieth the last day of school at Asheboro prep is the tenth that leaves three days to make sure everything is in order. Court is adjourned" the judge slams the gavel and retreats to her chambers.

"We get to take her home" Ana whispers to me smiling for the first time in a week.

"TAYLOR" Mrs. King yells as Taylor runs out of the courtroom the boy and girl close behind her. I nod at Ryan to follow her.

"We should go after her" Ana says standing.

"Ryan has her" I say rubbing her back. "She just needs time to absorb the information."

 _She will be with us soon enough…_

 **Taylor**

"Taylor stop" Graham yells behind me. I don't stop I keep running with my shoes in my hand. My chest burns and I begin to slow down. I drop to my knees and that is when I notice the tears cascading down my face. "Taylor?" Graham says kneeling in front of me.

"I can't breathe" I rasp pulling at the collar of my dress.

"Hold on I have your pump" Graham says digging through his suit pockets.

"No it's not that" I cough out. "It's a pressure like I am standing in the middle of a room yelling and no one can hear me and I am running out of screams."

"I hear you" he murmurs kissing my hair.

"Why is this happening to me?" I ask him. "What did I do?"

"You have not done anything" he urges whipping my face with his handkerchief. "We will get through this."

"We only have six weeks" I argue. "We won't even be together for summer, I am going to have to go to a new school, and I will be alone."

"I promise not to let that happen" Kara vows and Graham nods in agreement.

"We had plans" I cry.

"And we will keep those plans" Kara swears. "I will make sure of it."

"Miss Grey" Ryan says appearing behind us with Shawn. He has been following me since Monday, but I didn't learn his name until Tuesday. "I am going to have to ask you to return to the court house."

"What if she says no?" Kara challenges standing to her feet.

"Your father has given me permission to use bodily force to bring you in" Shawn says smirking at my cocked eyebrow. "If that fails I have a stun gun."

"You should just go" Graham advices pulling me to my feet. Steven pulls up to the curb jumping out and begins to walk back towards the courthouse. "I would hate to see you pee on yourself…again."

"I was five" I say hitting his arm. "I couldn't even reach the toilet let alone get off my jumpsuit. And Shawn, do not fraternize with the enemy."

"I thought I should get to know him before I move in with him and the other members of security" Shawn says flippantly.

"Move in?" I ask stunned. I get into the car with everyone.

"Yeah move in" he says sardonically getting into the driver's seat. "You have been my charge since you were four do you seriously think I am not going to see this through?"

"What about your life here?" I ask leaning towards his seat.

"I don't have a wife or kids and I have so many burned exes it is time I left town" he laughs. He has always been candid about his whorish ways, never going in to detail, but always telling me about his dates.

"Thank you" I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Alright now sit back in your seat and buckle up" he says sternly.

When we pull up to the courthouse it is surrounded by paparazzi. It is a miracle I got past them when I ran out the side door.

"How does my hair look?" Kara asks smoothing her hands over her blond locks. I roll my eyes at her

"Perfect as always mine on the other hand looks like a birds nest" I say not even bothering to touch up my hair.

"I love your auburn mane" Graham says grabbing a fist full and kissing it. I see Ryan peer at us through the rear view mirror. This was going to be my life for the next six months; having a creepy old guy watch my every move so he can then report it to the stalker extraordinaire Mr. Grey. The only benefit of being on house arrest for four days is the uninterrupted hacking. Since I had his name I was able to uncover loads of information, all professional, but still better than nothing. Upon attempting to hack into his server I met Barney, who surprisingly does not suck as much as the other members of the Grey camp. Of course he didn't grant me access, but he did say he would help me with my search for answers on how, I at two weeks, wound up on the other side of the country.

Barney and I have tag teamed the search and have been making a lot of head way; I had to have been taken from the hospital by someone with medical training. The severity of my bronchopulmonary dysplasia required constant monitoring that could only have been treated by someone who knew I had it and how to treat. The people I thought were my birth parents actually existed as did their daughter, but I was not her and there is no way to see if the baby the Grey's had cremated was her either. One thing we do know is whoever planned this did not do it on a whim. They had to have seriously thought this out and planned it through out Mrs. Grey's pregnancy.

"I am so happy you are back" my mom breathed in relief hugging me fiercely. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I am sorry" I mumble against her chest. "I just needed some air" I add pulling back. The Grey's were hovering in the back ground. "So how are we going to do this?" I ask Mr. Grey plainly.

"What do you mean?" he asks seeming startled that I spoke to him.

"Are you going to demand I spend the next six months at the Masters or are you going to trust my parents not to smuggle me out of the country?" I ask in a bored voice. "Because I would really just like to go home, that is unless you want to ruin my life more."

"Katelyn…Taylor we are not trying to ruin your life" he says sincerely.

"Well you could have fooled" me I say sarcastically. "Have you ever heard the saying 'you catch more flies with honey then you do vinegar."

"I have" he says running his hand through his hair.

"Well you came to my town and threw vinegar on every inch of my family" I inform him. "And now what? You want me to act like it never happened well it did and we are all worse because of it."

"Let's sit down and talk" Mrs. Grey says trying to diffuse the situation. "We get to know each other, become a family… all of us." It looked like it hurt her to say that.

"The time for that was before you had her parents arrested" my mom says rolling her eyes which goes against every ounce of her debutant\southern bell training. She has been breaking those rules that a lot lately. "Our lawyer will talk to yours."

"Can we please stop fighting" I sigh. "I hate this as much as you do, but the judge has ruled and there is nothing we can do about it."

"That is very mature of you" Mr. Grey says nodding in agreement. I almost make a snarky remark…almost.

"Yes very mature" my dad says eyeing me suspiciously. What can I say, the man knows me well. "How about we meet in one hour at our lawyer's office?" He guides us towards the side exit.

"Oh, bring Barney" I say over my shoulder.

"I don't know who you are talking about" Mr. Grey feigns ignorance.

"Oh please" I laugh. "I caught him trying to hack into my main frame. He is good; do not get me wrong; I wouldn't have known he was there if he hadn't tried to take down my social media. He went to MIT?"

"Yes" he admits. I smirk walking out.

"What game are you playing at?" Daddy asks as soon as we are securely in the car.

"I wanted them to get joint custody so they would have no reason to complain" I inform him. "Them getting physical custody threw a kink in my plan, but it hasn't completely derailed them. I will be sixteen soon I can file for emancipation and then I can live wherever I want."

"What?" Mom asks looking at me horrified.

"Why do you think Big Daddy ad the boys weren't at the court?" I ask. "This is our contingency plan."

"You are a master mind" daddy says with pride in his voice.

"I learned from the best" I say with just as much pride.

 _We will figure this out…_

 **Ana**

"How do you think this is going to go?" I ask Christian sitting in the conference room. We have been waiting for the past ten minutes.

"It doesn't really matter" he says calmly.

"Yes it does" I argue. "She is only required by law to live with us for six months, but what about after. We will have her for holidays and summer for what a year and a half before she turns eighteen and wants nothing to do with us."

"I will get an extension and another followed by another" he says with confidence. "I will get a million injunctions if that is what it will take. And in that time she will learn who her real family is."

"But what if she doesn't?" I ask franticly. I begin to twist my hands in lap.

"She will" he answers assuredly.

"But what…"

"Ana" he says placing his hand over mine. "She will." I nod unconvinced.

"Sorry we are late" Mrs. King says entering the room. "Tay wanted to change her clothes and I had to… never mind" she stops abruptly. I could almost see the walls she was putting up, shutting herself down.

"That is okay" I say politely. We messed up; I can see that now. I was so blinded by the fact that she was alive that I allowed myself to get swept up in Christian's train of crazy. We should have done more recon we should have talked to them appealed to their sense of decency.

Katelyn is wearing jean shorts that were close to being too short with a white tank top and bright yellow blazer with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her yellow pumps remind me of something Kate or Mia would wear. She looks so much like Phoebe they could be twins. Mr. King pulls out a seat at the head of the table while their lawyer sits in front of ours and he and his wife sit across from Christian and me.

"So let's get down to business" their lawyer says. We spend two hours going over everything from trust funds to pediatricians and the school she will be attending while she is in Seattle.

"Where is that girl?" Katelyn asks scrunching her eyebrows.

"She had school" Christian informed her. "You will be attending the same school as her."

"I want to be home schooled" Katelyn says flippantly.

"No" Christian says leaving no room for argument. Katelyn didn't hear it that way.

"Yes" she says sighing as if she is bored. "I will not attend a school with people I do not know while there is this circus surrounding me, my family and yours. It will already be hell getting through these next six weeks I will no subject myself to four more months of this mess."

"I think that's fair" I say placing my hand on Christian's leg to keep him from arguing.

"We will organize her tutors" Mr. King adds.

"Now on to the most important piece of business" Katelyn says pushing back her chair. "My birthday."

"We will have it at Big Daddy's house like we do every year" Mrs. King says as though it is obvious.

"It will be the first ever birthday that we will get to celebrate with her" I argue.

"You can come to the party" Katelyn offers.

"If I am not mistaken her birthday falls within her time with us" Christian informs them. "We will handle her birthday."

"We have been planning her sixteenth birthday since she was four" Mrs. King contends. "We already have everything planned."

"We can do anything you are doing here in Seattle" Christian reasons.

"I am inviting everyone in my school" Katelyn yells. "Literally everyone, which alone is four hundred people. You are going to fly out over four hundred people?"

"We can figure all of that out" I reason.

"And what about my Gotcha day trip to Paris"?" She asks looking directly at Christian.

"We can take you" Christian offers. "I am fluent in French."

"I want to go with my family" she says through gritted teeth.

"Taylor calm down" Mrs. King says soothingly. "We will figure this out. How about you go out to the hall with Kara and Graham?" She leaves the room reluctantly.

"You coddle her that is why she feels like she can talk to adults that way" Christian says causing my jaw to drop.

"Mr. Grey I acknowledge that your family has been through a lot and that is why I have up until this point been patient" Mrs. King begins rising from her seat. "But if you fix your mouth to say one more thig about our parenting I will not be responsible for my actions. My daughter is a beautiful, smart, honest and caring person and you would be lucky if your daughter is half as good as she is."

"I think this is all for today" their lawyer says rising and escorting them out of the room.


	11. Sisters

**Taylor**

Standing outside the conference room I am greeted with the sight of my boyfriend, best friend and a gangly man who looks especially uncomfortable. I have seen pictures of Barney on the internet, but he is even more adorable in person. I can just picture him dressing up at comicon in an elaborate dark web sifi costume; I love him. We talk briefly before my parents come storming out of the conference room. My mom looks like she has smoke coming out of her ears and my dad is whispering furiously with the lawyer.

 _I guess family dysfunction is my new normal…_

To prepare myself for the six weeks I thought up the worst case scenarios, but reality has a way of coming up with new and improved ways to make your life suck. From me still having to give a speach in Speach class to Carly constantly following me around to call me orphan Annie and her constant fawning over 'how much time she will be spending with Graham' while I am away. It takes everything in me not to jump on her, well that and the fact that if I get suspended that will speed up the time of my departure. I may have been born a debutant, but in my previous life I was an MMA fighter. The only good thing about these six weeks was me getting my license for a car I now may or may not be getting for my birthday.

"I wanted the six weeks to be over, but at the same time I didn't" I say to Kara lying on her bed. Tomorrow I leave for Seattle so I spent all day yesterday with Graham and today is Kara's turn. I knew it was going to be hard enough with my parents at the airport so I told them not to see me off; I just couldn't handle the pain. We have done each other nails, ate junk food, binged watched Gossip Girls, and now we are basically vegging out on her bed.

"I understand what you are saying" Kara says sympathetically. "How is your mom doing?"

"Ugh" I groan.

"That bad?"

"She can't stop crying" I inform her. I have spent every weekend for the past six weeks with my parents and brothers doing things and bonding. Tobias had to cut his tour short, Tommy flew out every weekend until school got out. Timothy has been taking on more at work so daddy can spend more time with me, but every weekend he is there with us. Mom has been moving between being fake excited for my 'new adventure' to breaking down in tears so afraid of missing this time in my life. She has been going through baby books, brushing my hair, telling me stories and crying. We have a sickly co-dependent relationship and I know this is going to be tough on both of us.

"At least they will be there for the first two weeks" she justifies.

"Yeah they are flying out with me and they are staying at the Sheraton Seattle" I nod in acknowledgement. "They will probably stay in Cali, but you know how much my mom hates the west coast.

"I will see if I can come out for part of the summer" she says softly.

"You better" I say clearing my throat. This is so hard. "We will facetime all the time we just have to remember the time difference."

"Yeah" she says. I turn on my side away from her trying to suppress my sniffles.

"Taylor, your mom called; she said it is time for you to head home" Giana says from the doorway. She is the Hispanic version of Abby.

"Thanks Giana" I say wiping my face and giving her a hug. When Kara walks me to the car we hug tightly for what feels like hours, but in actuality was just minutes. "I love you" I whisper in to her ear.

"I love you too" she replies. I get in the car and stare out the window on our way home.

 _Tomorrow is going to suck…_

 **Ana**

We are waiting on the tarmac next to the plane for Katelyn to show. We haven't had any contact with her or her parents since the conference room skirmish. Their lawyer spoke to ours to inform us that we will be leaving at three this afternoon, which went over very well with Christian… not. We had to cancel the family dinner we were planning tonight with the rest of the family because we will get in too late, but I think that is for the best. I don't want to over whelm her.

"They should be here by now" Christian grumbles. I check my watch to see that it is half pass twelve.

"They will be here" I say calmly.

"They are here" Jason says appearing beside us. "They are at their hanger. The King's were under the impression they were flying the youngest Miss. Grey to Seattle. I have had their plane grounded for the time being, we stopped them before they could board and I believe they are on their way over now. A Mercedes pulls up to a stop in front of us and an irate Mr. King jumps out.

"What is this about us not flying with _our_ daughter?" He yells.

"The judge said that she was to be remanded in to our physical custody as of this morning" Christian says watching as Katelyn slowly exits the car. She is wearing jeans and a crop top with oversized sunglasses covering her eyes. "She will fly with us to Seattle."

"I will not tell you again Grey she is…" Mr. King begins, but Katelyn places her hand on his arm stopping him.

"Daddy" she says shaking her head. "We will just ride in their jet it is fine."

"They can take their own plane" Christian says looking at the King's with disgust. I don't know if he will ever get along with them. He, like I, is jealous of the years that they got with Katelyn. A life is comprised of moments, good and bad moments, but each of those moments signify time that we were deprived.

"Ok" Katelyn says taking a deep breathe. She and Mr. King share a look before he nods his head. I board the plane as she says bye to the King's because I can't watch. It feels like I am infringing on a private family moment and that hurts too much.

I watch as Katelyn boards the plane with Christian close behind her. She is rigid and takes a seat on the opposite side of the plane from us. On the returning flight it is just Christian, Jason, Sawyer, Ryan, and I. Barney returned weeks ago and Phoebe had to head back for school. She is so excited to have a sister she doesn't even care about the drama surrounding Katelyn. I am brought out of my thoughts by Christian pulling lightly on my arm.

"What are you doing?" I ask rising from my seat. When he starts pulling me towards where Katelyn is sitting I begin to resist.

"If the mountain won't come to Mohammed then Mohammed will go to the mountain" he says taking the seat across from her.

"There are dozens of other seats" she says looking up from her magazine.

"We want to sit here" Christian say buckling in. "The view is better here."

"You will get the same view back there in .62 seconds" she says returning to her magazine. "I don't know why you feel the need to encroach on my personal space."

"We just want to get to know you" I offer diplomatically. The plane begins to taxi on the runway and she clutches on to the armrest for dear life. "Are you afraid of flying?"

"No I love being propelled through the air in a tin can" she says through gritted teeth as we begin to take off. I quickly unbuckle my seat belt and switch to the seat next to hers. I take her hand and surprisingly she doesn't resist.

"When I was younger I hated to fly" I say calmly. Christian looks at me as if I lost my mind. "My parents got divorced when I was seven and I would have to fly back and forth to see my dad, it was brutal."

"What did you do?" she asks squeezing the feeling out of my hand.

"My dad took me to the library and got me a book on planes" I say turning my head to see a tear cascade down her cheek. "Did you know that the wings of the airplane are just one component of flight? There are actually four forces of flight that push the plane up, down, forward, or slow it down.

"What are the others?" She asks stiffly.

"Lift, thrust, drag, and weight" I recall. "Eighty percent of plane crashes happen within the first three minutes after takeoff." She groans audibly. "We are on minute five."

She slowly begins to loosen her grip on the arm rest and my hand. She removes her sunglasses and I can see that her eyes are splotchy as if she has been crying for days.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asks furrowing her brow. "I literally told you to go die."

"Like I said I am a child of divorce" I say plainly. "I know how it feels to have your world turned upside down and to feel powerless to stop it. You needed someone to lash out on and I can be that person."

"Why?" She asks still confused.

"Because you are my daughter and I would do anything for you" I say plainly patting her hand. She continues to stare at me as if she is trying to figure me out. Her head tilts a little to the side and it reminds me of Christian. She puts back on her sunglasses and removes her hand from mine. _I guess that is that then._

"Thank you" she says too quietly for Christian to hear. I almost missed it, but I was still looking at her face.

 _Progress…_

 **Taylor**

That flight was not as bad as I thought it was going to be. Whenever turbulence picked up Mrs. Grey was there with information about planes. The worst plane crash to ever take place was on the tarmac, plane exhaust kills more people than plane crashes and all international pilots are required to speak English. She was a wealth of information. Mr. Grey stayed silent the whole trip simply watching us or using his laptop as he is doing now in the car.

We pull up to a beautiful house right off of the sound. I had seen pictures of their house when I was doing my initial search on the Grey's, it is bigger in person. It is beautiful inside very homey and warm.

"Your room is upstairs, the third door on the left" Mr. Grey says. His shadow appears carrying my bags.

"Actually I had Gail prepare the room next to Phoebe" Mrs. Grey informs him. They share a look that I pretend not to see.

"I have been waiting on you guys to come home" their daughter says coming down the stairs. She stops short when she sees me. "Welcome home Katelyn."

"My name is Taylor" I tell her walking past her on the stairs.

"Can you make sure she gets to her room please" Mrs. Grey asks her.

I reach the door Mr. Grey told me would be mine and as I turn the knob I hear Phoebe begin to protest.

"No not that one" she whisper shouts at me. The room was a nursery complete with crib and all. "That was supposed to be your room. Mom refused to change it after the baby… I mean you…well you know."

You could feel the sadness like it was painted on to the walls, it was oppressive. I walk into the room to get a better look. The walls are a soft pink and the furniture is white with pink and yellow flowers on them. Everything looks unused except for the rocking chair in the corner. I could tell by the dents in the carpet that someone rocked in that chair often.

"This room is off limits" Mrs. Grey stiffly holding the door open. "Phoebe will show you to your bedroom."

"Mom doesn't like anyone to go in there" Phoebe explains once we are in the room I assume will be mine for the next six months. "I picked out the spread and pillows, if you don't like them then we could get something else."

"I have my own things coming soon, but thank you" I say looking around. There is a queen size poster bed with purple and tan comforter and pillows. The whole room is a soft cream and the furniture is a rich mahogany. If this was going to be my prison I could do a lot worse.

"Your things?" she asks.

"Yes, my clothes, shoes, decorations, jewelry" I say slowly. I walk towards the closet, when I open the door I am surprised to see that it is already full with clothes. "Whose clothes are these?"

"Daddy had them ordered for you" she says joining me in the closet. "I have been eyeing this shirt since it was delivered, do you think I could barrow it?"

"You can have it, all of it" I tell her walking out of the closet.

"Seriously?!" she asks excitedly.

"Yeah, I don't want anything from Mr. Grey" I explain. "My clothes will be here tomorrow along with my parents. It seems they were held up at the airport and will not get in until nearly midnight this time."

"It is not that bad here" she says. "We are less than an hour from all the best shopping; we can use my car to go if you want. Aunt Gail is a master chief and she will cook you anything you want. I know you don't want to be here, but it really isn't that bad."

"It is not my home" I tell her. "It may be the best place in the world, but it is not the house I grew up in and y'all are not the family I know. You are strangers. I am sorry that you lost your sister that must really suck, but I am not Katelyn. I am Taylor and the sooner y'all realize that the easier this will be for everyone involved."

"You could at least give us a chance" she argues. "You aren't the only one who has had their life turned upside down. We have mourned you for years, YEARS. You don't even know how excited we were to hear you were alive to hear that Katelyn was alive, but instead we got you. So don't worry we know you aren't Katelyn." She storms out the room and slams my room door behind her.

 _Great I just got a sister and I have already ticked her off…_

 **Ana**

I make sure everything in the nursery is as it should be before going to check on the girls. Christian and I had talked about converting the room for Katelyn, but I just couldn't. I know she is my daughter, but she doesn't belong in this room, this room was for Katelyn and as much as I hate to say it she is not Katelyn she is Taylor. I hear Phoebe say as much before storming out of her room. I crack open her door and see that she has her phone to her ear and her back to the door.

"Hey babe, I was just calling to let you know that I made it here safely I guess you are busy so was Kara… I was able to survive the plane ride without you guys believe it or not…The house is nice really beautiful…I…I think it will be nice here so you don't have to worry about me…Do you hear me? Don't worry I am going to be okay… I will call you later or you can call me when you get this don't worry about the time difference I will answer no matter the time…I love you so much and I miss you...God I miss you…Okay bye."

I make my presence known and see her quickly wipe away her tears.

"Yes?" she asks keeping her back to me.

"I just wanted to check on you" I tell her walking around the bed. "Make sure you were settling in well."

"Yes ma'am thank you" she says turning her head away from me. "Can you leave please?"

"If that is what you want" I say slowly backing into a chair beside her bed. "But I don't think you want to be alone right now so I am just going to sit here until you really want me to leave." She lies on her side facing away from me and begins to sob as I sit in the corner waiting.

 _I will wait as long as it takes for her to trust me…_


	12. Night Meals

**AN: Short chapter, late Chapter…life happened. Fav/Follow/Review. Will update soon…Man I hate authors notes.**

 **Phoebe**

"I will not apologize to that spoilt brat" I growl in to the phone at Ava.

"I am not saying apologize, I am saying try to understand where she is coming from" she argues. "Her whole life has just been turned upside down…"

"I know that, that is why I tried to keep the conversation light" I interrupt. "I went on like an idiot about clothes and shopping."

"What else could you have talked about?" she asks. "You don't know her and she doesn't want to know you…yet."

"True" I sigh. "What would you do?"

"I don't have any siblings so I don't know about this sibling bonding stuff" she explains. "But I would start out with something that you know she likes. You are a big sister now go bond with your little sister."

"I will try…tomorrow" I say covering a yawn. "Tonight I am tired."

"Ok just hurry up because my mom is foaming at the mouth to meet her" Ava jokes.

"I will call you tomorrow" I laugh hanging up.

 _I am the big sister, lead by example…_

 **Taylor**

I wake feeling groggy with a splitting headache; I look at my cell phone and see that it is one in the morning. As I sit up in bed I notice a blanket on me. Mrs. Grey sleeping in a chair at the foot of the bed, I place the blanket over her before quietly exiting the room. I make it down stairs before realizing I don't know where I am going. I walk from one room to another until I reach the kitchen. I open the cabinets until I find a glass and pour some water from the tap. In the fridge I find left over chicken pasta. I sit down at the table and dig in. The kitchen floods with light causing me to squint my eyes.

"We should talk" Mr. Grey says entering the kitchen.

"Or not" I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Cut it with the attitude" he says taking a seat across from me in a pair of cotton pajamas. _Very un-billionaire._

"You just bring it out of me" I say wiping my mouth.

"I have tried to be patient and understanding, but…" he begins.

"When? When have you been 'patient and understanding'?" he glares as I use air quotes. "When you ambushed me on my college visit? When you tried to kidnap me from my school and had my parents arrested? When exactly did this 'patient and understanding' period take place?"

"I just wanted you back here where you belong. Maybe if we had found you sooner this integration would have been easier for you" he says sitting back. "Everything I did I did for my family for you."

"What about my family?" I ask. "There were a million ways for you to go about this, but you chose the one way that would hurt me and my family the most. Why?" I ask pushing my half eaten plate aside, his jaw clenches as I do.

"I thought your parents were kidnappers, I acted out of anger and fear" he says shaking his head. "I had to get you back. Your death… Katelyn's death nearly destroyed my family and then finding out that you were alive this whole time… I acted impulsively."

I nod my head not knowing what to say. I could not imagine what would happen if one of my brothers died, my father would probably go crazy; build a staircase to heaven to ask God why. I cannot fault him for his reasoning, but his methods left a lot to be desired.

"I want us to be close" he says sitting forward.

"You have one of my eyes" he says looking memorized. It was like a bucket of ice water being poured over my head, _family._ As much as it pains me to say it they are biologically my family I can't change that, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Pushing away from the table I empty my plate in to the trash before placing it in the sink gaining another jaw clench from Mr. Grey.

"I wasn't done talking" he says returning to his impassive face.

"I am done listening" I say sighing. "I am just done" I say wiping at my face. "Good night Mr. Grey."

 **Ana**

I wake with a start when I hear the room door open. Taylor stands in the doorway looking tired and I rise from the chair amazed that I had fallen asleep.

"I am sorry I can leave if you want" I say hurriedly. She moves to the bed, but does not say anything so I move to leave.

"You are nicer than I thought you were going to be" she murmurs. "I want to hate you, I should hate you right?" she says furrowing her brow. "I know I shouldn't say hate, but that is what I think I should feel."

"Whatever you feel you are entitled to" I stand next to the bed looking down at her.

"I know I don't like your husband like at all" she says honestly.

"You are not the first person" I mumble. "I can't tell you how to feel all I can do is ask you to give us a chance. I know we were very… heavy handed at first, but I truly want this to work."

"I don't know" she drawls, she has a thick accent. "Your daughter hates me."

"She just needs time" I argue. "I think once everyone calms down and we get to know each other better this can really work."

"Okay" she says reluctantly.

"Okay" I smile. "I will let you get some sleep. Our room is right across the hall."

I closed the door softly and I can't wipe the smile off of my face. That is until I enter our bedroom only to see Christian pacing and running his fingers through his hair.

"We have a problem" he growls and continues to pace. I sigh.

 _It is going to be a long night…_


	13. You Are The Adult

**All of the answers about the kidnapping will be revealed in the next chapter. I just wanted to get Taylor set up in Seattle first. Thank you for baring with me through my story development.**

 **Ana**

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" I ask Christian for the hundredth time since he informed me of his plan.

"Ana, yes" he says calmly. _Good a calm Christian was a thinking Christian…well an angry Christian was also a thinking Christian, but a lot more narrowly thinking._ "You should have heard the way she spoke to me last night. She has no respect for us and she won't as long as they are around to coddle and indulge her."

"Okay" I sigh as he knocks on the hotel suites door.

"You are not room service" says a girl opening the door. She was the girl from the courtroom.

"You are Kara, correct?" Christian asks.

"Yes, sir" she says looking up and down the hall. "Is Taylor with you?"

"Taylor" came a deep booming voice before the door way ripped open and Graham was standing in the doorway behind Kara. "Oh, not Taylor" he says almost sadly. "I am sorry that was rude. Hi I am Graham" he says holding out his hand. I shake it, but Christian openly glares at him.

"Mama K the Greys are here" Kara yells guiding us into the suite.

"Well…good morning" Mrs. King says coming from the back with a smile on her face. Like Kara she looked around and when she sees Taylor is not with us her smile becomes tighter. "I am afraid my husband is in the shower, but he should be out in a minute. Would you like something to drink?"

I was taken aback by her hospitality it was a complete change from the last we saw her in the conference room. She guides us to the sitting area when we decline drinks.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey I would just like to apologize for my outburst last we spoke" she says looking me directly in the eye. "I was spinning from the verdict and I took my hurt out on you and that was not fair to you and I am truly sorry. I am also sorry for the way we allowed Taylor to treat you."

"Thank you" Christian says slowly.

"I would apologize for keeping you waiting, but since I had no idea that you were coming I guess we are both socially challenged today" Mr. King says entering the room. I saw so much of him in Taylor, confident with a touch of arrogance.

"Mr. King we did not come here to fight we are here to discuss Taylor" Christian said through gritted teeth.

"What's wrong with Taylor?" Graham asks rising from his seat. He and Kara sat on the balcony right off of the sitting room. Until now they'd been pretending not to listen.

"There is nothing wrong with Taylor" I quickly tell him, he relaxes visibly. "Well not physically. She is having a hard time acclimating and we know that it has only been twenty-four hours yes, but we were thinking that it would be easier and quicker for her if she had time to get to know us without…"

"Any outside interference from you" Christian finishes for me.

"You want us to just leave our daughter in the care of strangers?" Mr. King scoffs.

"Not strangers" Christian growls. "Her parents."

"By blood only" Mr. King yells rising. "She doesn't know you from a hobo on the street and you want us to entrust her car to you."

"This will be hard enough on Taylor without her knowing that her parents are twenty minutes away" I argue imploring Mrs. King with my eyes. "She needs to get to know us if we are to ever have a chance at being a family. I know it is hard for you to understand, but she is our daughter too and we love her just as much as you."

"That is…" Mr. King begins.

"Okay" Mrs. King whispers making direct eye contact with me.

"What are you saying?" Mr. King turns on her.

"She called me at two in the morning and cried for twenty minutes straight" she says slamming her fist into her legs. "My baby is hurting and it is killing me. I couldn't hold her or touch her I just sat on the phone and listened as her heart broke. This is something we can do for her. It will hurt like hell, but in the long run it will help her."

"Are you sure about this?" he asks sitting down again.

"No, but what we have been doing isn't working" she says letting a tear fall. "I just want her to be happy and if this doesn't do that then we can always come back. We will be two hours away in that godawful city; let's at least give this a try."

He nods his head once before sitting back and glaring out the balcony doors. She gets up and goes into the back bedroom and emerges with small coach book bag.

"In here is all of her medication" she says. I stand up and she hands me the bag. "There are six inhalers you should have on your persons, on each floor in your house, your vacation home and in the usual places; kitchen, living room etcetera. Her attacks can be sudden and severe so it is very important. It has Primatene tablets and her nebulizer should be in another bag that will be delivered sometime today…"

"I will take care of her" I whisper when she starts to break down. "I will take care of our daughter."

"Thank you" she breathes before leaving the room.

"I will stand by my wife's decision, but if I get an inkling that this is negatively affecting _our_ daughter I will come and take her with or without physical custody" he says storming after his wife. I let out a breathe that I didn't know I was holding. I look at Christian and he too looks like he cannot believe that actually happened.

"With all due respect" Graham's deep southern drawl says beside us making me jump. "The Kings may be leaving, but I am not going anywhere."

"Neither am I" Kara says popping out behind him.

"My dad has booked the connecting suite for us for the remainder of the summer" Graham adds.

"I will not…" Christian began.

"That is perfectly understandable" I interject.

"Okay let me go get my wallet" Graham says heading to the connecting door.

"For what?" Christian asks.

"I will ride with you to your house" he says as if it were obvious. "I have not picked up my car yet."

"Why are you going to our house?" I ask still confused.

"That is where Taylor is" he says over his shoulder this time not stopping

"I have learned when it comes to them it is best to just let them be together" Kara said appearing next to us. "They can get downright cruel when people keep them away from each other too long, kind of like they go through withdrawals."

"Are you not coming?" I enquire.

"Oh no. I don't want to be there when Taylor is told that not only will her parents not be staying here for two weeks as planned they are actually leaving without seeing her at all" she says placing her hand on her chest. "I was born pretty not stupid honey. Oh and can you give this to lover boy _after_ he sees Tay?" she asks handing me a phone and twirling her fingers as she leaves the room.

"I am ready to go" Graham says making his presence known.

 _Maybe it won't be so bad._

"Oh it is going to be horrible, but having me there will help a lot" Graham says as we exit the suite.

 _I guess I said that out loud…_

 **Graham**

Entering their house I can hear Taylor before I can see her; I follow her voice into the kitchen where she has her phone pressed to her ear facing the patio. From the sounds of things she knows about the change of plans.

"Mom put daddy on the phone…No I don't want to talk to you anymore I want my daddy… DADDY, please don't let her do this… It isn't in my best interest… NO WE HAD A PLAN… No, sir I am not yelling… No, sir there isn't any bass in my voice… Daddy I don't have any bass in my voice… No, sir… No, sir… Yes, sir… But daddy… No… Sir… no, sir… I don't need you to make the trip out here… No, sir not if you are only coming to tan my hide… I just don't think it is fair…I know that I am the child and you are the adult, but… Yes, sir I will be good… I am crying because you are yelling at me… Yes, you are… This is already hard why are you making it worst?... What surprise could you possibly have that could make up for you abandoning me?"

I watch her speak into her phone and I can't wipe the smile off of my face. It has been at least forty-eight hours since I last got to touch her and just shy twenty-four since I last got to speak to her. Kara wanted our relocation to be a surprise and to ensure that I did not spill any secrets she took my phone. It was all fun and games until the plane got delayed for six damn hours and Kara still refuse to give me back my phone until we saw Taylor.

"Tell your dad I said to have a safe flight" I say behind her. She spins and drops her phone the moment she sees me. I brace myself as she runs at full tilt straight towards me and I catch her mid-air. "So you missed me."

"You didn't answer my calls" she says leaning back so she can show me her frowning face. "I called like a bagillion times."

"Your wife stole my phone" I say placing my hands as close to her ass as I could without being completely inappropriate in front of her bio parents…and the girl from the police station. "Hi I am Graham, I would shake your hand, but she isn't as light as she looks."

"I am Phoebe" she laughs.

"We were having breakfast until my parents called to tell me they are neglecting me" she says softly running her hand over my scalp. "I guess you are a good consolation prize."

"I am happy you feel that way" I say squeezing her closer to me. "I missed you so much."

"Can you put her down now?" Mr. Grey asks in a tone that sounds like he is actually demanding it. I don't know what his problem is, but he needs to get over it fast Taylor is mine. Placing her lightly on her feet I cringe when she immediately death glares at the Greys.

"I am guessing it is your fault that my parents are not staying in Seattle" she says crossing her arms. I give them a slight shake of my head to let them know this is a trick question. I know the Mr. Calvin wouldn't tell it was the Greys idea that would defeat the purpose of them leaving.

"Is that what they told you?" Mrs. Grey answers furrowing her brow at me. I nod my head, _good answer._

"Well no, but why else would they decide to leave me" she says sullenly and for the first time I can see what them leaving is doing to her. Her eyes are rimmed from crying and her voice is gruff from yelling. "They would not just abandon me" she says as if she is trying to convince them as much as herself.

"Tay, they are not abandoning you" I say rubbing her arms. "They are giving you the space you need to adjust." She turns and wraps her arms around me tightly.

"If I were a better man I too would give you such space" I say tilting her head up so she has to look at me. "But I am a selfish man and I couldn't go two days let alone all summer."

"Oh my god, you two are so cute" Phoebe says breaking us out of our moment. "It's like a country western or something."

"Why thank you ma'am" I say pretending to tip a Stenson.

"I am not happy" Taylor begins looking over her shoulders at the Greys. "But I guess this could be worst."

"Yeah, I could have brought Anthony" I say jokingly.

"Well now that that is handled why don't we give you two a proper tour of the house" Mrs. Grey offers seeming relieved. "Taylor fell asleep before she could get one."

"The plane ride wasn't as bad as I thought. I didn't even cry" she tells me beaming with pride.

"That's great" I say stroking her hair. Mr. Grey follows us throughout the tour and every time I touch Taylor or she touches me he makes a noise akin to growling. After about the tenth time Taylor's patience breaks.

"What is your problem?" she spits out.

"I don't think it's appropriate for you two to fondle each other" he says angrily.

"Fondle?" Taylor says incredulously. "I was rubbing his back not grabbing his crotch."

"Taylor, calm down" I say pulling her arm so she is closer to me. "You told your dad you would be on your best behavior and it hasn't even been a full twenty minutes."

"He started it" she grumbles petulantly.

"I don't care who started it I only care that you don't finish it" I inform her sincerely. "You know Shawn is going to tell your father." She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. _My little spoiled brat_. "Now apologize" her eyes nearly pop out her head. I nudge her so she knows I am serious. The last thing I need is her getting in trouble and the Grey's restricting my access to her.

"I apologize" she says half-heartedly; I arch my eyebrow at her. "What? You told me to apologize you didn't say I had to mean it."

"Touché" I laugh. "Why don't you go see if there is any food left I didn't eat this morning" I say sending her out of the room. Once she is gone I turn to the Mr. Grey and give him my best stare. "I don't know what your problem is with me."

"You two are too young to be so…infatuated to with other" he informs me. That causes me to glare at him.

"I am not infatuated with Taylor" I state. "I am in love with her. As soon as she gets her degree I will marry her and there isn't anything you or anyone can say or do about it."

"We'll see about that" he says confidently.

"Yes you will" I tell him just as confidently.

 _It is going to be a long summer…_


	14. Better Behave

**Short chapter to tie you guys over for a little bit. Going out of town to celebrate my birthday and Fourth of July, so this is it for a minute. Review/Fav/Follow**

 **Graham**

Taylor and I are in the living room with her sister. I listen as they try to form a relationship and I can't help but notice how awkward and stilted their conversation is. They never seem to talk about anything of substance; how can you get to know a person if all you talk about is TV and shopping. _I guess you have to start somewhere…_

Taylor's phone chirps notifying her of a text message. I watch in confusion as she actually checks it as Phoebe is talking. If her mother had been present she would have received a tongue lashing so severe it would be ringing in our grandchildren's ears.

"Excuse me I am so sorry for interrupting you" Taylor begins rising from the couch grabbing my hand. "We will be right back."

"What is happening?" I ask when she drags me into her bedroom and closes the door.

"I know who is responsible for me being placed in the Kings house" she says sadder than I thought she would be at having answers.

"Who was it?" I ask fearing the answer.

"It was Big Daddy" she whispers.

 **Taylor**

"How do you know?" he asks.

"I have been researching it ever since the hotel" I inform him. "It is the only thing that makes sense. His name is on every document even the ones transferring me from an Oregon hospital to one in Charlotte."

"What does this mean?" Graham asks now sharing the same look of confusion and sadness.

"I don't know" I say shaking my head and pulling my hair.

"What does this have to do with the text message?" he asks.

"I set it up so that I get a notification if someone tried to dig into Big Daddy's pass" I tell him. "The Grey's tech guy is looking into him. No one else would be able to dig so deep so fast."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know" I say wiping away angry tears. "I know that I am sick of being the victim. Everyone is doing something to me, taking something from me, and I am sick of it. I want to start doing and taking."

"I will help you in any way I can" he promises. Tilting my face up and holding it in his hands. "But you have to think smarter be better. This isn't you Tay, I know it. You are better than this sarcastic front that you put on to hide your hurt and fear. I will help you anyway I can, but I will not watch you become a stranger, not to me."

"I don't like who I have become" I tell him honestly. "I don't know who I am anymore. Every time I see him my brain goes fuzzy and it's like I can't help myself."

"Try, please" he asks releasing my face and grabbing my hands; he kisses my ring re-solidifying his commitment. Seeing our hands together ground me, it reminds me that no matter what is happening this is the end game.

"For you" I sigh. This was going to be hard. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey" Phoebe says popping her head in. "Two things; one we should leave soon if you still want to go see the city and two dad is chomping at the bit about him being upstairs in your room."

"I don't car…" I begin only to stop when Graham squeezes my hand firmly. "We will be down in a minute."

"Okay" she says leaving, but leaving the door open. I roll my eyes.

"I can go back to the hotel so you can get to know your sister" he arches his eyebrow at me as I make a face. "Don't make that face. She is as innocent as you and she is honestly trying to get to know you."

"Okay" I grumble not liking being separated from him. "But you have to answer my calls."

"I will" he vows placing a light kiss on my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too" I say deepening the kiss.

"Phoebe is waiting down stairs for you" Mr. Grey says standing in the door way. I pull away slowly giving him one last peck before we walk out hand in hand.

"Phoebe can we drop Graham off first?" I ask nicely. "I want it to be just us for this trip. You know get to know each other and all that good stuff."


	15. Fast and Furious

**To appease the masses here is a SHORT filler chapter. Working on more, but need time. Patience please ;)**

 **Christian**

"He is the only common denominator" Barney explains. "There isn't a single document regarding her adoption that his name isn't on."

"But how did she get from Seattle to Oregon?" I growl slamming my fist on to my desk. Barney called me yesterday to tell me he was making head way on the investigation and today he tells me he believes it was Thomas Wright.

"We were unable to recover any footage from either hospital" he says slowly. "They only store video footage for five years barring any reported incidents."

"Are you telling me there is no record of my child being transported across state lines?" _How the hell is that possible?_ "And whose ashes are buried in my meadow?"

"There is no record of Katelyn Grey being taken anywhere other than the morgue" he begins, I grab the picture frame on my desk prepared to hurl it at him when he rushes out "but there is a record of a Baby Lockwood transported with her parents from Seattle Hospital to St. Charles Medical in Bend Oregon three weeks after. They were involved in a six car pileup while visiting the city. The day of Katelyn's birth Baby Lockwood was delivered via caesarian section, but suffering from severe bronchopulmonary dysplasia. Once she and her parents were stable enough to be moved they were flown to Oregon where Mr. Lockwood's father was residing in a nursing home. The Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood died days later due to infection and surgery commplications, respectively."

"Taylor is Baby Lockwood" I say connecting the dots. Barney nods his head. "What happened to the child?"

"Her grandfather was unable to care for her" he says placing more papers in front of me. My desk will one day buckle under the pressure. "He called upon his longtime friend and ex-brother in arms Thomas Wright. He is the one who orchestrated Baby Lockwood's adoption by the Kings and transfer to Charlotte General Hospital." Before he can finish my cell phone rings, the display tells me it is Ana.

"Hey, baby" I answer.

"I need you home now" she demands into the phone.

"What is wrong?" I ask rising from my seat and storming out of the office. Jason meets me at the elevator and tells Andrea to clear my schedule.

"You remember how the delivery company bringing Taylor's stuff was held up due to maintenance in South Dakota" she begins and I hear a door close. "Well, the trucks have arrived."

"Trucks?" I ask thinking I miss heard her.

"Yes, trucks" she says sounding louder. "Two trucks are currently parked in front of the house. One is unloading a wardrobe that Kate and Mia would be envious of and another is off ramping a Dropped top Phantom Rolls Royce and the only reason I know the name is because Taylor screamed it at the top of her lungs when she saw it and took off with Phoebe as soon as the delivery guy placed the keys in her hands. They left so fast none of the CPO's was able to follow them."

"What are you saying?" I growl glaring at the back of Taylor's head.

"Both our daughters are missing" she informs me. "And Phoebe left her phone and ring here and Taylor doesn't have a ring so there is no way for us to track them."

 _What the hell is going on…?_

 **Taylor**

"Slow down" Phoebe laughs as I peel down another street.

"I probably should have told you before you got in my car that I have only had my license for three weeks" I laugh slowing down.

"Oh my God" she groans. "This car is sick."

"I know right?" I say stopping at a red light. "I can't believe they messed up the delivery."

"What?" Phoebe asks turning to face me.

"Oh this isn't mine" I say honestly. "This is my mom's car they were supposed to ship it to L.A, but they brought it here instead. I haven't driven it since I ran it into a tree."

"You, what?" Phoebe squeaks.

"Ran it into a tree in front of our house" I answer. "But then I was texting, I don't even have my phone on me now."

"Oh ok" she says slowly. "Hey we should go by our Cousin Ava's house. She will flip when she sees this car. They live a couple of miles away from here." Following her directions we made it to Ava's house in record time. "Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliot are at work so she is here alone."

"What are you doing here?" she asks coming to the door in her PJ's. "Oh hello Kate…Taylor. I am Ava…I am usually dressed way better than this."

"You are fine" I tell her. "It is ten in the morning on a Monday during summer vacation I would still be in PJ's if it weren't for the early delivery."

"We wanted to take you on a joy ride" Phoebe says making a sweeping motion towards the car.

"Shut up" she shrieks. "Give me like five minutes."

"I will wait in the car" I say inching towards the car.

"Don't be silly" Phoebe says.

"No, I don't really want to enter their house uninvited, especially since her parents aren't home" my southern hospitality cooking in in full force.

"Oh…okay" she says turning back towards the house. I begin to walk towards the car, but before I can reach it two SUV's speed into the drive way. Christian jumps out of one with Jason and Shawn and Ryan jumps out of the other.

"What were…?" Christian begins, but is quickly cut off by Shawn.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" he roars getting in my face. I physically recoil because I have never seen him this mad. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PAPARAZZI AND CRAZIES THERE ARE OUT THERe CHOMPING AT THE BIT TO GET TO YOU?"

"Shawn…" I start, but stop seeing his face.

"Taylor if you ever do something this stupid again I will put you over my knee, do you understand me?" he says calmly which is actually scarier than his yelling. I nod furiously. "ANSWER ME."

"Yes, sir" I whisper trying to muster some tears. _Maybe if I cry he won't be as mad._

"Don't cry" he barks snatching the keys out of my hand. "You weren't crying when you took those keys and you sure as hell weren't crying when you went speeding through the neighborhood, so don't cry now." I walk past Christian and I am so embarrassed that I can't even revel in the fact I couldn't even find happiness in his slack jawed expression. I as I get in the car Phoebe and Ava emerge from the house. I hear Christian yell at them to get into the car just as Jason gets into the phantom.

 _I just wanted to drive the car…_


	16. Grounded

**So I have made a compramise, I have gotten reviews asking for both Graham and Kara to leave so I have decided to get rid of one of them... which one? Read and find out.**

 **Taylor**

"…Grounded, do you hear me?" Daddy yells at me over the phone as I sit in the back seat headed, back to the Grey's house.

"Yes, sir" I answer knowing it was smarter to just except it than to fight.

"If Shawn tells me that you crack even the smallest smile I will give him permission to tan your hide" he says through what I can only imagine is gritted teeth. "I love you endlessly" he adds after a sigh.

"I love you infinitely" I say hanging up.

"Was it worth it?" Shawn asks from the front.

"Ask me after Mr. Grey reads me the riot act" I reply looking out of the window as we make our way up the driveway to the house. I am out of the car before he brings the car to full stop. "GRAHAM!" I fling myself into his arms as if I haven't seen him in weeks instead of two days.

"What's up fast and furious" he jokes kissing my temple. "I saw you Speedy Gonzalez-ing-it down the street."

"I wasn't even going that fast" I grumble snuggling into his chest. "Where is Kara?"

"Yeah about that…" he begins only to be interrupted by Christian slamming the car door as Phoebe and Ava heads towards the house.

"Inside now" he growls, but doesn't yell. _Maybe the drive has calmed him down some._

"I will wait for you in your room" Graham laughs guiding me into the house.

"No" Christian says stopping infront of us. "Why don't you…"

"Wait in the kitchen with me" Ana intercedes. I give him a peck before following Christian into his office.

"What were you thinking?" he yells as soon as I sit on the couch next to Phoebe. I really wish he would sit down, having him loom over us reminds me so much of daddy.

"I just want to remind you that I had nothing to do with this" Ava says scooting away from us.

"But you were moments away from getting into the car" he says effectively silencing her. "You don't even have your license."

"Yes I do" I inform him confidently.

"Since when?" he asks arching his eyebrow.

"Since three weeks ago" I say less confidently.

"I will be taking that" he says holding his hand out expectantly.

"I can't drive without a license" I argue lamely.

"You will not be driving until I can confirm for myself that you are a safe driver" he says thrusting his hand closer to my face.

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaim. "Daddy already grounded me for two weeks…"

"Two weeks?" he scoffs. "Try a month."

"A MONTH" Phoebe and I cry out at the same time.

"Are you huffing paint?" I add…just because I don't know when to stop.

"Would you like to make it two?" he challenges. Sucking my teeth I pull my license out of my pocket throwing it on the table between us instead of his open hand.

"Dad, she really isn't that bad of a driver" Phoebe says only to be silenced by Christian's glare.

"You are grounded for two months" he informs her.

"But she only got one and she was actually driving" she argues

"You know better" he growls at her. "You are the oldest you should be leading, not following…"

From there he led into a long winded speech about safety and responsibility, that I ignored in favor of day dreaming about Graham.

 _Wow, this man really knows how to give a speech…_

 **Ana**

"How long have you known Taylor?" I ask leading Graham into the kitchen.

"My whole life" he says taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Would you like something to drink?" I offer.

"No thank you ma'am."

"How long will you and Kara be staying in town?" I ask casually. Christian has been wondering that since we first discovered they were here. I stand at the sink across the bar and begin to wash the few dishes in the sink.

"I am here as long as Taylor is and Kara…" he starts rubbing the back of his neck. "Kara's parents were sort of away when we took this trip and were unaware of her whereabouts. That's actually what I came to tell Tay, her parents are demanding that she comes home so she had to fly out this morning."

"Oh well that's a shame" I say sadly. "Did you have any plans for the summer?"

"I was supposed to go to football camp and Tay was going to go to programing camp, but then… things changed" he says slowly. I nod my head in understanding.

"How long has the two of you been together?"

"Um… oh gosh I better get this right" he laughs counting on his fingers. "It has been seven years since I she has said yes to going out with me, but ten years since I first asked her."

"When did you first ask her?" I ask curious.

"The first day of Kindergarten" he says smirking. "As soon as I realized that she would be around other boys on a daily basis I asked her to be my girlfriend."

"What did she say?"

"My daddy says he's my boyfriend" he answers in a nasally. I laughed. "Oh I wanted to jerk her bald."

"I'm sorry I don't know what that means" I say honestly.

"I wanted to pull out her hair basically" he informs me, still smirking.

"GRAHAM" Taylor yells.

"In the kitchen, baby" he throws over his shoulder before turning back to face me. "Someone done went and ruffled her feathers."

"Oh he did more than ruffle my feathers" she says stomping into the kitchen. "He took my license AND grounded me for a month."

"You got off lucky" he says opening his arms to her. She stopped just out of his reach pouting at him. He reaches out and drags her into his arms, kissing her until she busted into giggles. "So calm down."

"Okay" she giggles. I gawk at his ability to get he to calm down so quickly.

"They call me the Tay tamer" he says smiling into her neck.

"You too are so cute" Ava says entering the kitchen. She and Phoebe go to sit at the table.

"Oh if you think that is cute then they get downright adorable when they think no one is watching" Phoebe says shuddering.

"That is what every older brother likes to hear" Teddy says entering the kitchen. I sprint from around the counter and hurl myself into his arms. I try hard not to tear up, but this has been my dream for over sixteen years.

 _All my kids under one roof…_


	17. Help me please

**Okay this is a crazy short chapter because it is just a preview. Idk where to take it from here and I am looking for some help. Any and all suggestions are welcomed, just private message me. I have not given up on this story and I can see the ending very clearly I am just having a hard time seeing how I will get there.**

 **Taylor**

"Please Big Daddy just answer the question" I beg into the receiver.

"I do not like what you are implying Taylor" he says indignantly. "Are you calling me a criminal?"

"No, sir; of course not" I say slowly trying to placate him. "You are just the only person who knew my birth parents…I mean the Lockwood's. Please I need to know what happened to me."

"Taylor I have told you everything I know" he says in a sigh. "I have never withheld the truth from you."

"I believe you" I say honestly. "I just wish I knew more."

"I am looking into it Princess" he tries to reassure me.

"I feel like a lie" I confess. I haven't said that to anyone except Graham. "Like my whole life is a lie."

"It wasn't a lie" and argues. "You have two parents who love you unconditionally, three brothers who have been working tirelessly to ensure that you can come home soon, and a grandfather who loves you more than all of them combine…especially your father."

I laugh at his ability to distract me just like when I was a child. I hear footsteps and roll my eyes.

"Big Daddy I have to go apparently their version of grounded is imprisonment and boredom" I say plainly.

"You got off lucky" he tells me roughly. "If you were here I would still be taking a switch to that tail."

"Oh come on" I sigh. "It isn't like I haven't driven the car before and I didn't even wreck it."

"That's not the point" he says then in low conspiratorial voice adds "how did it handle."

"Like a dream" I giggle as my bedroom door is opened and Christian walks in.

"Your phone time is up" he informs me.

"Bye Big Daddy, I love you" I say honestly. Christian perks up upon hearing this.

"I love you too Tay" he grumbles into the phone. "I will see you next month."

"Okay" I say hanging up. "You know I am still entitled to some privacy."

"I told you that if you weren't off the phone in ten minutes I was coming up" he says unapologetically reaching for the phone. "What did your grandfather have to say?"

"Nothing I am willing to share with you" I say briskly getting up to walk to the door.

"I don't have to be your enemy" he says softly. My anger waivers upon hearing it and I falter in the doorway.

 _Just let them in_ my inner voice, which sound eerily like Graham, urges. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and continue out the room.


	18. Eavesdropping

**Back! It took me a minute to figure out how I wanted this story to progress. I want Taylor's character to develope, but I need situations that allow it. I would rather take a long time and write something I believe then just spit out trash.**

 **Phoebe**

"You can do it" I say to myself. "Just knock on the door and say "Daddy… no… father it has been two weeks I want…no…I deserve a temporary reprieve. Taylor and Aunt Mia spend nearly every day planning her party and mom lets her have Graham over every other day, granted it is for two hours, but still that is something. And another thing how come she is able to date while I have to wait until…" I am interrupted by a loud bang followed by my father yelling.

"I WANT HIM NOW" he yells. I jump away from the door only to move back to hear more of the conversation.

"He will be remanded in to custody by the end of today" Uncle Jason says my ear placed firmly against the door. "Ryan has flown out to Georgia and will sit in on the questioning."

"What will we tell Taylor?" I hear my mom ask.

"She doesn't need to know?" dad says dismissively.

"Christian he is her grandfather" mom argues.

"If our questioning yields any information then we will discuss telling her" I hear my father say simple.

"If they catch you, you are dead" Teddy whispers into my ear. I jump spinning around to face him.

"You scared me" I whisper yell at him. I grab his arm and pull him into the alcove next to the kitchen. "I think dad is making a move against Taylor's family."

"It is about time" he mutters sounding like our father. "They deserve to pay for what they did to our family."

"They were found innocent in the court of law" I argue.

"I don't care about the court" he counters. "You may not remember mom after we lost Katlyn, but I do. She didn't eat or sleep for moths. She laid in bed all day and just cried every day for months."

"I think that you and dad are forgetting a key factor" I interject. "We have Taylor. We won."

"We haven't won until someone is serving jail time" Teddy says getting louder.

"Calm down" I urge. "Taylor is around her somewhere and the last thing we need is her hating you like she hates dad."

"She is outside with that boyfriend of hers" he grumbles. "He is here more than Uncle Jason and he lives over the garage."

"Are they doing those couple exercises?" I ask. "They invited me to workout with them yesterday, I literally struggled they are incredible."

"Last time I saw them her knees were on his shoulder and she was doing crunches as he did squats" Teddy complains. "When I invited Jennifer her last spring break we didn't spend that amount of time together and she was staying in the house."

"Teddy can get the stick out of your ass" I beg. "They are the cutest couple."

"Jen and I are cute they are sophomoric" he protests as he walks towards the window. "They are coming in."

I pour two cups of water, I hand them to Graham and Taylor as the walk in. I barely get a thank you before they are gulping them down.

"You are an Angel" Graham says before finishing off his water. Taylor takes both of their glasses and places them in the sink. "What do you guys have planned for today?"

"I am going to ask dad if I can go to mall with Ava" I answer.

"He lifted your punishment?" Graham asks Taylor. She shakes her head.

"I haven't even been able to have an uninterrupted phone call" she grumbles.

"I am hoping the fact that it has been two weeks and I have not complained once will work in my favor" I tell them honestly.

"Good luck with that" Teddy laughs.

"If he says yes can I go too?" Taylor asks. "I have not been shopping since I got here and that is kind of like my version of therapy."

"The most expensive therapy I have ever seen" Graham adds.

"The best kind" Taylor smiles.

"If you ask him he might say yes" I suggest.

"Yeah right" Taylor snorts. "He will probably laugh in my face."

"Maybe, maybe not" dad says entering the kitchen. "If you asked me I might say yes."

"And why would you do that?" Taylor asks moving to stand beside Graham.

"Because if you are spending time with your sister then you..." he breaks off leaving the unspoken truth. _If she is with me then she won't be with Graham._ "You two will bond that is." _Nice save dad._

"Right" Taylor says skeptically.

"What are you doing?" I stage whisper to her. "Ask him."

"Can Phoebe and I go to the mall?" she grumbles.

"Yes" dad says slowly. "Provided that you take security I have no problem."

"Graham this is going to be so much fun" Taylor screeches grabbing on to Graham's arm.

"I only agree if it is just the two of you" dad amends.

"But…" Taylor begins.

"It's okay babe" Graham say wrapping his arms around her. "I need to head to the practice anyway."

"Practice?" I ask

"He is training with the university" Taylor grumbles.

"That's a big deal" Teddy says. "They don't usually let just any one join their camp."

"Graham isn't just anyone" Taylor boasts.

"I can see that" dad says slowly. He is using his 'I just figured something out voice.'

 _Who cares? I am getting out of this house….._


	19. That's Just Rude

**I am still continuing with all of my stories just at different paces. I write what I think/see and sometimes I see some stories more than others, but that does not mean I have given up on any of my stories. I will continue to write each story until a time in which they come to a natural (hopefully happy) ending.**

 **Phoebe**

There are very few people who can match Ava and me when we are in our shopping element, but Taylor is truly holding her own. We are currently in H&M putting a dent in their merchandise.

"What do you think about these?" Taylor asks trying on a pair of oversized sun glasses. "I am getting Jackie Kennedy vibes from these. I feel presidential."

"You are a nut" Ava laughs. "Aunt Mia will be mad she missed this shopping extravaganza."

"I think she will be madder at missing a chance to hang out with Taylor" I say plainly. "She has been complaining that the only times she gets to see you is when you guys are planning the party."

"I don't like the way she or Mrs. Grace looks at me" she reply's frowning.

"How do they look at you?" Ava asks while looking through the sun glasses.

"Like I am going to break at any moment" Taylor explains. "The talk softly to me as if I am one of those feral children being introduced to society."

"You are a lot funnier than I expected" Ava laughs.

"I am a basket of surprises" Taylor says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Taylor" Shawn yells getting our attention. We look up to see Shawn and Ryan quickly moving towards us. "We are heading back now."

I can tell that Taylor wants to argue, but Shawn gives her a look. He wipes his brow and tugs on his earlobe. Taylor gasps before grabbing our arms dragging us out of the mall and into the car. Reynolds already has the car started and pulls off as soon as the back door closes. Taylor pulls out her phone.

"Daddy?" Taylor answers. "Shawn says it's an emergency…Why can't you tell me?...Okay, I will ask Mr. Grey. I will talk to you later."

"So…no information?" Ava asks after seeing the disgruntle look on her face.

"He says Mr. Grey will fill me in" she grumbles. Taylor is the first out of the car when we pull up to the house.

"What is the emergency?" she asks as soon as we spot mom and dad in the living room. They aren't alone. Uncle Taylor and Barney are with them. _This is not good…_

 **Graham**

"Come on Graham push" Denis the trainer urges as I do another rep on the bench press. "Your phone is ringing." I finish up and reset the press.

"Hey, baby" I answer as I wipe my face.

"I need you" she cries into the phone.

"Taylor, what happened?" I ask as I sit up.

"I am trying really hard, but I can't positive think my way around this" she cries.

"Listen I will get in the car and I will be there in twenty" I promise excusing myself and heading to the locker room. "Just wait for me."

I change without showering, but cannot bring myself to care. I call my driver while I am on my way out to let him know I will be heading to the Grey's house. I try to call Taylor back as I get in the car, but she doesn't answer. We pull up to their house and I hop out. Phoebe answers the door and the look on her face tells me there is a hell storm brewing.

"What is going on?" I ask her as I enter their house.

"She is in her room" she informs me. I greet the rest of the Greys before making my way upstairs. I knock on her door and wait for a reply, when one doesn't come I slowly open the door.

"Taylor?" I call entering her room. She is lying across her bed with her face buried in to a pillow, as soon as she hears my voice she hops up and runs over.

"They canceled my party" she cries. I push her back slightly and look at her incredulously.

"You called me in tears because of your party?" I nearly shout. "I thought you were dying or at least someone had died. Jesus Tay you scared the living day lights out of me."

"It's not the party being canceled it's why they canceled it" she cries throwing herself back on the bed. "Someone called in a bomb threat…someone wants to kill me."

"What?" I say out right shouting.

"Jason said there have been people threatening to harm me, but that this is the most severe threat they have received so he and Christian have decided that the risk is too great" she cries. "I know I can be a bit much sometimes, but to try to kill me…that's just rude."

"Explain to me what is going on" I order Mr. Grey. I'd tucked Taylor in after she'd cried herself to sleep and found Mr. Grey in his office with his security team.

"This has nothing to do with you" he says dismissively.

"If it has something to do with Taylor than it has everything to do with me" I inform him making my way to his desk.

"Christian it kind of does involve him" Mrs. Grey says standing next to his desk.

"There was a bomb threat issued at the venue for Taylor party" Mr. Grey says begrudgingly. "They mentioned Taylor specifically.

"What did it say?" I ask coming further into his office.

"It said that they have been watching us" Mrs. Grey says handing me an envelope, I quikly open it. There are hundreds of pictures; of Taylor, of me, of me with Taylor, the Greys, my hotel and the Kings.

"Why would someone target Taylor?" I ask confused. "I love her to death, but she is not a star or anything."

"This whole mess has increased her celebrity" Mrs. Grey informs me. "Our team has been working to keep this out of the news as much as possible, but with our status and that of Mr. Kings it has become impossible."

"Her previously heavy social media presence has not helped things either" Mr. Grey grumbles.

"I thought you shut down her social media accounts" I say in confusion.

"Once something is on the internet it is never truly removed" Barney informs us. "I have removed and buried as much as I can, but Taylor has multiple accounts, has posted hundreds of video and thousands of pictures. And that is just her, she has been tagged and featured on other people's accounts, including yours."

"She is my girlfriend" I justify. "Taylor is a teenage girl with a cell phone, who before all this, thought her life was normal. We didn't monitor what we put online because we never thought one day a billionaire and his family would come along and turn our lives upside down."

"You chose to up root yourself" Mr. Grey counters

"I know you don't like it or maybe you just don't understand it, but Taylor and I are a team" I inform him. "If she is going through something than I am in the trenches with her."

"You are right I do not like it" he says rising from his desk. "You two are too young to be so attached. You don't know yourselves how can you love each other? You are limiting her future and your own by tying yourselves to each other."

"What makes your love anymore valid than ours?" I growl trying not to yell back, but feeling the weeks of pent up anger come to fruition. "I know what love is. I have seen love; good, selfless, enduring love that comes from decades of devotion and trust. My parents have it, the Kings have and as much as I hate to say it you and Mrs. Grey have it. Why are you stopping Taylor and I on our way to it? Are you jealous of us because you had to wait over twenty years to find the love of your life and I met mine when I was seven months old?"

"I will not argue with a child" Mr. Grey scoffs.

"You don't have to argue with me, heck you don't even have to like me, but you will show me the same respect I afford you…sir" I demand.

"Let's stay on topic here" Mrs. Grey urges. "Taylor's safety is our main concern." I nod my head agreeing with her and then something occurs to me.

"Do you think the person who is trying to kill Taylor now is the same one who kid napped her?" I ask. Mr. Grey's face tells me they may not have thought of that connection. _I am not just some dumb jock_ I gloat internally.

"Jason?" Mrs. Grey asks. "Is it possible?"

"Our interrogation with Mr. Wright yielded more questions than answers" Mr. Jason says glancing at me. "So yes."

"Are you talking about the whole Big Daddy being the only common denominator in Taylor's records from Oregon?" I ask receiving suspicious looks. "Do you seriously think Taylor hasn't been looking into this herself? She is inquisitive by nature and has been hacking and coding since she turned her leap frog into a laptop at eight."

"What does she know?" Mr. Grey asks.

"You will have to ask Taylor" I tell him crossing my arms. "She is sleeping right now, but you can talk to her when she gets up."

"And while you are at it why don't you explain to me why you had my grandfather arrested" Taylor asks from the doorway. Even puffy eyed and sleep disheveled she still looks beautiful to me _._

 _That is what love feels like…_


	20. Relearn to Love Yourself

**Taylor**

"He wasn't arrested just detained for questioning" Mr. Grey refutes calmly.

"You know what, Christian? I am just done" I say honestly turning around and walking out.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asks following me out.

"I tried I really did, but you are impossible" I answer heading upstairs to pack my stuff.

"You tried?" he asks incredulously.

"Christian calm down" Ana says following quickly behind him.

"No, Ana I have had enough" he barks grabbing my arm to prevent me from going up the stairs. "When have you tried?" he asks close enough to my face that I can feel his breathe.

"Let go of me" I demand trying to pull my arm out of his grip, but he is too strong.

"Ever since you have come here all you have done is resisted us at every turn" he grits out. "You have acted like a spoiled brat every second of every day that you have been here and we have let you, but no more. _**I**_ am done. I am done with the codling and the begging for even a sliver of respect or affection. You will hear me and hear me well; I am your father, me, not King me and this whether you like it or not this is your family and your home. You live here with us. I make the rules not you and you will follow my rules or so help me I will spank you like I would any of **my** other children."

I can tell by his tone and his firm grip that he expects an affirmative response to his statement. Every ounce of my self-preservation tells me to bow down and submit, but my anger and stubbornness won't allow me to. If I back down it will seem like I accept this new reality, but what does that mean about my old life? My friends? My family? _What about me?_ Who am I if I accept them? I shake my head expelling the doubts and fears that have been plaguing me since I found out about Katelyn and instead glare at Christian. I feel every cell in me lite with anger so strong and fierce it scares me.

"Taylor" Graham calls, but it's too late. I grab Christians arm and twist breaking his hold on me. I see the shock in his eyes a moment before my knee collides with his groin. He takes a knee on the stairs, holding himself.

"Taylor-Anne" Graham says softer and I know that I messed up.

"I am sorry" I whisper. I reach down to help him, but pull away at the last moment. What do you say to a guy who you've just kneed? I turn a sprint up the stairs to my room.

"What did I just do?" I repeat to myself over and over. I hear my room door open and turn to see Phoebe and Graham standing there.

"What the fuck?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know" I say shaking my head. "I told him to let me go and he didn't. It all happened so fast I don't know it felt so good though."

"Okay, so maybe we should get you a healthier more physical way of expressing yourself" Phoebe says slowly.

"You are remarkably calm for someone whose father just got incapacitated" Graham remarks. He eyes her as if she came to seek revenge.

"I think I am in shock" she says tilting her head. "I have never seen any man, let alone my father, get hit in the balls. It was like bam floor" she says clapping her hands together for emphasis.

"I do not envy him at the moment" Graham says moving his hands to protect himself. I sigh before flopping onto my bed.

"I was just so angry" I admit holding my head in my hands. "I don't even hate him, or Ana, or you, I just I don't know."

"You know" Phoebe says sitting next to me. "Say it."

"I hate them" I yell standing. I throw the lamp on my nightstand against the wall. "I hate the people who did this to me. I hate the reporters who follow me and I HATE whoever called in the bomb threat against me. But most of all I hate…"

"Who?" Graham asks.

"Me" I scream. "I hate me. I hate who I have become. I hate what I do. I hate that five months ago I was happy and now I am just empty."

"If you are empty, how do you think we feel" Teddy asks from the doorway.

"I can't focus on your feelings" I say honestly. "It is selfish I know, but it is the truth. I am barely keeping it together for myself; I don't have it in me to worry about y'all also. I just don't."

"Dad was right, you are a spoiled brat" Teddy says shaking his head.

"Yes I am" I yell at him. "My parents made it so I have never had to worry about anything; my happiness was their top priority, I will not apologize for that. I know it would be easier for you and everyone else if I was abused and tortured, but that is not the case. My parents love me and they make sure I know it every second of every day. My mother calls me her world and my father loves me infinitely so excuse me if I am not as completely messed up as you would like."

"That isn't what I am…" he begins, but I cut him off.

"I would like you to leave" I say turning my back on him not wanting them to see me cry. I hear him stomp out of the room.

"Do you want me to go too?" Phoebe asks clearing her throat.

"She needs to cool off before she results to physical violence again" Graham jokes.

"Then I will take that as my cue" Phoebe laughs before getting up to leave.

"Hey you" Graham says wrapping his arms around me. "I will love you until you relearn to love yourself."

"I don't know how long that will take" I admit.

"I have already invested ten years what is a hundred more?" he laughs against my hair.

"It's not a joke" I groan.

"I know, but it is also a non-factor" he urges. "The love I have for you is deeper than any hatred you can feel for yourself. You, my family and football that is all I care about everything else is for the birds."

"The birds?" I laugh.

"Yup" he assures me. "But first let's work on you. Why didn't you tell me how unhappy you were?"

"I already felt like I was ruining your life, how could I burden you with more?" I ask whipping away a few stray tears. He spins me around till we are face to face.

"You are not nor have you ever been a burden" he urges.

"It's different now" I explain. "This isn't just a paper that I need help with this is a completely different family, a different name and a different state. I didn't want to think about this while we were in Asheboro, but the longer we are here the longer we are here the less I am starting to believe that we will go back to before. The boys haven't made any progress and Christian will not let me get emancipated without a fight."

"One step at a time" he offers. "Let's focus on figuring out the bomb threat and then everything else."

I nod in agreement. _One step at a time…_


	21. Progress

**I want tp thank all of you for your patience! I am adjusting to my new job and trying hard to find time to write. I love all of the positive and not so positive reviews PLEASE keep them coming!**

 **Taylor**

I can't sleep. I keep remembering my knee colliding with Christian's privates. I sigh as I sit up in bed deciding to get some water. I step over Graham's prone form as I try to get out of my bed. Ana brought up a sleeping bag a few hours ago indicating Graham could stay, but we couldn't sleep together. I would take whatever I could get. I slowly make my way to the kitchen. I stop in front of Christian's office door. He sits at his desk with a glass of amber liquid swirling in his hand.

"Katelyn, I miss you" he says so softly I almost miss it. "I know I don't talk to you as much as your mom does, but god do I miss you. From the moment your mother told me she was pregnant I pictured you; a cute little girl with my eyes and your mothers hair, just like Phoebe. I pictured you loving me just like she did, so raw and unconditional the way only little girls can love their daddy." He clears his throat before taking a swig of his glass, finishing it off. "I never dreamed of you loving another man like that."

I knock softly, half hoping he doesn't hear, but his firm "come in" tells me he does.

"Christian?" I say slowly opening the door. His eyes meet mine, but they are different. The determination that is usually embedded in them has died out and in is an emotion I haven't seen in him since we met four months ago, defeat.

"Yes, Taylor" he says sternly, all affection leaving his voice.

"Umm I just wanted to say…" I start looking at the ground before stopping to think of the first memory of having to apologize.

" _But I don't want too" I whine stomping my foot._

" _Taylor-Anne King you will apologize now or so help me…" mama threatens allowing my imagination and past experience to fill in the rest. I moved towards my brother Timothy's flavor of the month that I just dumped a full bowl of macaroni salad on._

" _I am sorry you are here" I yell before running to my room. I could hear my mama yelling after me. I made it to my room and began stuffing clothes in to my pants hopping it would take some of the sting from the whopping._

" _We can do this two ways…" I jumped at hearing my daddy's voice. "You can come down stairs and apologize then spend the rest of the day in your room or I can carry you down stairs, make you apologize and bring you up to your room for a whopping._

" _I don't want to apologize" I cried trying to back away from him. He scrubs his hand down his face before making his way towards me._

" _Why did you do it Taylor?" my brother Timothy asks from the door way. That is the one question no one asked me since I dumped the bowl._

" _You said when you came home from break you would spend time with me, but you only spend time with her" I cry as dad grabs my arm and pulls me out of my room. As I start to struggle he picks me up._

" _Taylor you are not a baby anymore you are a big girl" Timothy says pulling out of my dad's arms and into his forcing me to make eye contact. "If you have a problem you come talk to me about it. I will always listen to you and do everything I can to help, but you have to talk to me."_

" _I am sorry" I cry putting my head into his neck._

" _You need to apologize to Tiffany and mama not me" he says placing me on my feet. We walk downstairs and I hang my head as we get to mama and Tiffany in the kitchen trying to salvage her dress._

" _I am sorry" I mumble in to my chest._

" _No Taylor" he says kneeling down next to me. "When you are wrong or when you have done wrong you plant your feet, you make eye contact and you apologize from the heart and when you do you vow to never do it again."_

"Christian" I start standing with my feet shoulder width apart, look him in the eye and start. "I am sorry for hitting you or kneeing you. I was out of line and I apologize."

"We can talk about this in the morning" he says looking taken aback.

"No, I need to talk to you now" I say trying not to lose my nerve. "You were right, I am pushing y'all away and I am being selfish. I feel like that Mr. Rogers song…"

"Mr. Rogers?" he asks arching his eyebrow. "That's before your time."

"Yeah, well I have Hulu" I say as way of explanation.

"What song?" he asks sitting his glass down.

"What do I do with the mad that I feel, when I feel so mad I could bite? When the whole wide world seems oh, so wrong and nothing I do seem very right?" I recite. "That's me right now, but he also went on to say 'I can stop when I want to.' I really want to stop."

"How can I help with that?" he asks slowly.

"I don't really need another dad right now" I say honestly. "But I could really use a friend."

"I am your father Taylor" he says despondently. "I will never be your friend."

"Oh" I say feeling stupid for even trying.

"But I can be your confidant until you learn to make room for two fathers" he says in compromise.

 _I'll take anything…_


	22. I'm Here

**Fav, follow and review. Tell me what you think and please keep the comments coming they ground me and remind me to write lol! I am suffering from serious writers block in terms of Taylor any thoughts or ideas are welcomed via DM.**

 **Ana**

"Are you sure you don't want anything else to eat?" Christian asks lightly. The whole family is at breakfast and it's as if someone replaced Taylor and Christian with ultra-nice robots. This is normally where things dissolve into a fit of eye rolls from Taylor and ultimatums from Christian, but surprisingly that has not occurred. Taylor and Christian have been getting along a lot better since Knee-gate as Teddy calls it.

"Yes sir, but thank you" she says slowly.

"Okay" Christian says without grimacing. Taylor has eaten slightly more than she usually does, but still not enough to satisfy the Christian I know.

"Are you feeling okay, dad?" Teddy asks.

"I am okay" he says wiping his mouth. "Taylor, do not forget that we will be meeting with the detectives this afternoon."

"Yes, sir" Taylor says taking one more bite before pushing her plate away. "Graham will meet us there."

"That's … nice" Christian says with a smile that is more of a grimace.

"Okay" Teddy exclaims throwing down his fork. "What is going on?"

"Nothing Theodore" Christian assures. "Taylor and I have come to an understanding."

"Yes, one that begins with mutual respect and communication" Taylor adds sipping on her water.

 _This is going to be interesting…_

We sit in the conference room at GEH and there are a million things happening at once. The police wanted to speak with us in person, but Christian did not want them at the house so they are here asking questions, Barney, Jason, Graham and Carrick, as well as, our security team.

"Ms. King, can you think of anyone else that would mean you harm?" One of the detectives asks Taylor. I watch her rub her forehead. They have been questioning her for nearly two hours now and do not seem any closer to identifying the threat then when the first came in.

"For the last time, no" she huffs.

"Taylor" Graham scolds lightly. He sits beside her calmly touching her occasionally when she begins to get riled up. They look like a couple in Seventeen magazine matching down to their sneakers. Grahams white khaki shorts and light pink polo shirt compliments Taylor's light pink choker shirt with bell-sleeves and the tightest pair of white ripped skinny jeans I have ever seen in my life. I thought Christian would have a fit when he saw her, but he took a deep breath and let it go. It has been unreal.

"It's not me it is them" she sighs falling back into her chair. Her French braided pig tails falling over either shoulder makes her look even younger than her fifteen years. "They are asking me the same questions over and over again. They are gathering all of the Intel we have yet sharing nothing."

"We are trying to be as thorough as possible" the female detective explains. "We cannot share the findings of an ongoing investigation."

"Thorough is fine, repetitive is not and you are telling me you cannot share information about someone who means to do me harm?" she asks slowly. When the detective shuffles her papers rather than answer Taylor's questions Taylor shoots a pleading glance to Christian.

"Tell her what you told me" Christian says.

 **Taylor**

"The bomb threats seem to be tied to your connection to the King's and not the Grey's" the detective says reluctantly. "There were a series of hate mail prior to the bomb threats that speaks mostly of your time with the King's."

She pulls out letters and set them on the table, Graham and I read them together. They spoke of me being spoiled and ungrateful. One even went as far as calling me an asexual dwarf… _wait what?_

"Isn't that what Carly calls you?" Graham asks curiously.

"I will kill her" I say in a voice that surprises even me. Graham catches me as I try to rise from the table. "I will tear out her throat and dance in her blood."

"Breathe with me" he urges as I thrash in his arms. Graham pushes me chest up on to the table and holds my arm crossed on my chest. "Taylor, stop and breathe" it is then that I realize I am rasping and my chest is beginning to burn.

"What is wrong?" Ana asks coming to our side of the table. "Should we call an ambulance?"

"Get me her inhaler there should be one in her bag" Graham says holding me firmly as I begin to cough. Ana dumps out my bag on the table next to me. "Give me that spray, but keep looking for her inhaler."

"Taylor stop" Graham demands. I stop fighting and mid-cough Graham sprays two puffs of the symptom relief spray. The burn lessens, but I cannot seem to catch my breathe. "That will help, but she needs her inhaler."

" _She ran this way" I hear one of my friends scream running past my hiding place. I am five and I am hiding behind the bushes in our schools play area. I cover my mouth as I laugh at them, but my laughter quickly turns into a cough. My eyes start to water and I can't catch my breathe. I dig in my pocket for my inhaler, mommy never lets me go anywhere without one, but my hands are shaking too bad to pump. I try to stand up, but I fall back. As my inhaler roles out of my hand I feel the tears role down my eyes. I want my mom. I feel a hand lift my head._

" _It's okay, Taylor I am here" Graham says picking up my inhaler placing it in my mouth. "I am here, I will help you."_

"I am here" Graham says kissing my forehead.

"I can't find it" Ana says. Christian joins her and riffles through the contents of my bag. I reach over and turn the bag around revealing the outer pocket where I keep my inhaler. "Oh, thank God."

"Come on Tay" Graham encourages as he sits me up encouraging me to take deep puffs. I can't seem to keep my head up or my eyes open to follow his directions. "No, no, no… I am here baby, its okay."


End file.
